The Eight Trials
by Jasper98
Summary: When Ella is faced with an overwhelming amount of suitors, her Father, the King, drafts a list of eight trials - tasks that must be completed in order to win Ella's hand. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, in a land forgotten by time, lived a wealthy king and his family. His wife blessed him with six children - all girls - named Ella, Alicia, Eliza, Olivia, Anna, and the youngest, baby Eva. Ella, the eldest, however, was the King's favorite, blessed with beauty like all of her sisters, but headstrong too. He knew that Ella would make a wonderful queen, but feared finding her a suitable husband._

_That was what he and Ella disagreed on the most. While the King wanted his daughter to be happy, he needed a man who could provide for her, and who was still loyal to him, above all else. Thus, the Eight Trials were forged, written in the Kings study by Ella and her father. The trials were Wealth, Athleticism, Chivalry, Intelligence, Wit, Loyalty, Humility, and finally, Ella's Choice._

_Thousands of men applied, some very young and a few quite old. Ella declared that she would refuse to marry any man above thirty, and any man younger than her, her age being nineteen. The King selected a hundred applicants who met the first test of Wealth, and thus, the Trials began._

* * *

Chapter One-

Ella sat at her vanity, brushing out her long, dark hair, with Alicia who sat on her bed, watching her intently. Ella and Alicia were only two years apart, and the closest of the sisters.

"Are you nervous at all?" Alicia asked.

_"I _don't take part in the Athleticism Trial," Ella said, meeting eyes with her sister through the mirror.

"You know what I mean," Alicia frowned. "Aren't you the least bit excited?"

"I'm going to meet my husband today," Ella said, without emotion, and began braiding her hair in a twist at the base of her skull. "Whether I know for sure who he is or not, I'm still meeting him." She paused for a while, and abruptly turned around the Alicia. "Don't you think this is a bit strange?"

"What?"

"This competition, it's like...they're making me into some sort of trophy. And I don't like it. I know I helped Father make the Trials, but it's still feels odd to me." Ella frowned. "I don't know, Alicia. I just sort of wish I could do this on my own."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Alicia got up to open it, and their mother was standing before them. "Daughters, the candidates have assembled on the grounds."

"Let's go, then," Ella gave a polite smile to her mother, rose, and followed her out of the palace.

* * *

The grounds were swarming with men, and servants were bustling about, herding horses, readying arrows and bows, and preparing the swords for fencing. Ella, Alicia and the Queen took their seats with the King, and people began to settle down.

"My loyal subjects!" The King stood up, addressing the congregation of people with his powerful, booming voice. If her father was good at anything, Ella thought, it was projecting. "We gather here today for one reason - my eldest daughter, Ella!" There was a huge resounding cheer that got the horses rearing and snorting, and the King motioned for Ella to stand. Reluctantly, she obeyed, surveying the crowd of suitors with an uneasy stomach. She didn't like everyone's eyes on her, not like this. "As I am sure you have all been made aware, Ella and I have constructed a series of eight trials you must undergo to be deemed worthy of the princess's hand in marriage. As you have all passed the Trial of Wealth, today will be the Trial of Athleticism. Our first event of the day will be a test of your horsemanship. You will be judged on how well you ride, your control over the horse, and skill in which you complete the riding course established. If you fail at any of these tasks, you shall be disqualified from the competition. So good luck, and let the games begin!"

"It's all just a game to you, isn't it, Father?" Ella whispered softly, as she took her seat. Alicia cast her a look, and then leaned over closer to her sister.

"Look at him!" She didn't point - she had been raised too well to do that - but instead nodded her head towards the direction of a burly, bearded man riding atop an inky black horse. "He looks good."

Ella wasn't really paying attention, unlike her father, who watched every candidate with rapt attention, deducting points as he saw fit. She and Alicia began to critiqthe each contestant, adding their own commentary.

"That one's too short," Alicia muttered and Ella snickered, knowing she was being mean.

"That one's too lanky," She giggled, and Alicia joined in, until both received sharp looks from their mother.

A few people failed the horsemanship challenge, and plenty more the archery. Ella amused herself by critiquing the men's performances with Alicia, and it was only when the swordsmanship contest began did she actually begin to pay attention.

"There are exactly ninety of you left," The King announced. "This next competition will end in only forty-five of you. You will each be paired up with each other, and duel, one by one, before all of us. My scribes have made up a list with the pairings. You will not fight to kill, but instead, the winner will pin his adversary in a position in which the latter cannot win. Best of luck to all of you!" There were some murmurs of dissent and worry, and my father was given the list.

"Our first opponents will be Frederik, Duke of Clark, and Thomas, Earl of Jordan!"

Frederik was a tall, sturdily built man with dirty blonde hair, who carried himself regally. Thomas matched Frederik in height, but was heavier, and had his hair shaved close to his head. They bowed, and in a flurry of steel, began to duel.

Their swords moved so quickly Ella could barely keep track of them all. She had never before seen a duel, and watched with alert eyes. Not quite sure if she should be frightened or not, she cast a look at her father, who looked thrilled. Suddenly, Thomas - or was it Frederik? - gave a cry, and a sword dropped. Ella saw Frederik's sword pointed at Thomas's throat, and Thomas's lying on the ground. Thomas's arms were spread, his palm sporting a bleeding gash that dripped onto the sand.

"I pronounce Frederik as the victor!" The King declared and there was a deafening applause. Suddenly, the Queen was nudging, Ella to her feet, and led her over to a table where forty-five roses were lying.

"I present this rose to you as reward for winning the duel, and an invitation for a banquet at the palace to take place tonight in honor of the victors," The Queen murmured and Ella turned back around to find Frederik kneeling before her father. Ella swallowed, and gave a polite, practiced smile as she walked over to Frederik, who looked up at her when she approached.

"I present this rose to you as reward for winning the duel, and an invitation for a banquet at the palace to take place tonight in honor of the victors," Ella repeated, offering the rose, which Frederick accepted. Before she could pull her hand back, he took it, holding her by the fingers, and pressed her hand to his lips.

"It would be an honor, Your Highness," He smiled warmly at her, and Ella felt herself turn scarlet. Frederick rose, bowed to her and then the king, and exited the ring.

Flustered, Ella took her seat, and her father announced the next two contestants. "Vincent, Baron de Cremeans, and John, Viscount of Letendre!"

Vincent was black-haired with green eyes that Ella could see even from her seat. He wasn't big, but the way he carried himself suggested poise and strength. Alicia nudged Ella excitedly, her eyes huge and excited.

But Ella couldn't stop staring at the other, John of Letendre. John's hair was wavy and black, catching the light of the sun and tossing it around with every step he took. He was handsome in every way, she thought, with a strong build and tan skin. John took up his sword, and he and Vincent bowed.

As they began to duel, Ella found she was paying close attention to the outcome. Every blow towards John, she flinched a little, and she couldn't deny who she wanted to be the victor.

Suddenly, Vincent struck out, sending his sword flying across John's cheek, and the latter drew away, pressing a few fingers to his face and drawing back with blood. Ella gasped aloud, and then looked around, embarrassed, to see who had seen her.

John lunged forward, slicing Vincent's arm, and before Vincent could react, he kicked him hard in the chest, knocking Vincent to the ground.

And the next thing happened very fast. John stepped over Vincent, pressing his boot down over his throat, and Vincent stabbed John, the sword passing through his shoulder.

Neither moved, both maintaining their positions. John was bleeding heavily, and Vincent's face was bright red as he fought for air. Suddenly, Ella got to her feet. "Stop!" She cried, alarmed and terrified. She knew they would both die if they stayed like this. "Father," She turned desperately to him. "Please! Make them stop! They're waiting for your order!"

"Both contestants: release each other!" The king ordered, and John pulled free his foot. Vincent pulled the sword out, and John winced with pain, but didn't cry out. John turned, and Ella saw the blood running down the side of his face and all down his front. Vincent coughed violently, as both dropped their swords and walked towards the King.

Ella had no idea how John was still standing, but he knelt alongside Vincent before the King, his blood dripping onto the ground.

"I am faced with an unusual situation," The King looked uncomfortable. "In the event of no clear victor - " He cast a look at me.

"Both go through," I said firmly. "We will have forty-_six_ remaining suitors." My father cast me a look, and declared. "Forty-six it shall be."

The Queen tried to hand Ella the roses, but she cast them aside, crossing down towards John. "He needs a doctor, now!" She cried, noticing how pale John had become. He looked up at her, looking exhausted, and just as he was about to speak, several physicians came and lifted him up under the arms, carrying him away.

"Ella, the _roses_," Her mother hissed, but Ella waved her off, turning her back on Vincent and the rest of the crowd.

"I need to take a break," She muttered, and stormed off.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

"Ella."

_"Ella."_

"Ella!"

She could hear their voices calling her name but she didn't respond. She never wanted to go back out there, to that bloody arena where men were getting _hurt_ because of her. She saw Vincent and John, locked in a standstill again, and felt sick to her stomach.

"There you are," She looked up from her hiding place amongst the rose bushes and saw Alicia slide in next to her, taking her seat. "The duels have been going on still. Mother's had to hand out the roses though."

"Is anyone else _dead?"_ Ella spat bitterly.

"No, and neither is the Viscount Letendre," Alicia said firmly. "The doctors say he'll be alright, well enough for the banquet this evening even. I saw the way you were watching him, Ella. You like him the best."

"I do not!" Ella retorted defensively. "He had been _stabbed_, of course I was concerned."

"Well naturally," Alicia murmured, but she was still smiling. "Are you ready to come back out now?"

"Sure," Ella got up and brushed herself off. She and Alicia walked back towards the grounds, where the duels were just finishing up.

"Ella," The Queen hissed. "Where in God's name were you?"

"Forgive me, mother," Ella smiled warmly, knowing exactly when to turn on the charm. "The violence was a bit too much for me."

"And the victor - Count Anthony of Malloch!" My father boomed, and the crowd roared as a triumphant red-haired man whooped and raised his sword high in the air. I took the rose, and presented it to the Count, and my father stood up to speak.

"With that being the last of the duels, I hereby proclaim the second trial to be over! I now hereby invite the victors to a banquet, honoring your victories, to be held tonight at the eighth hour. I do hope you will all attend."

* * *

Eight o'clock came sooner than Ella expected. She'd changed gowns and rearranged her hair, but she couldn't hide the butterflies in her stomach. This morning there had been a hundred men competing for her hand, and now there were only forty-six. And one of them had been seriously injured vying for her hand.

She thought again of John's face, soaked in sweat, blood running down his cheek with the sword piercing through his shoulder. Alicia was remarkably perceptive, he _was_ her favorite, but Ella had to remind herself to keep an open mind about the others.

She met one of the maids in the hallway, who stopped her. "Your Highness, please wait a moment. His Majesty wishes to announce your entrance."

"Really?" Ella fought the whine creeping into her voice. She sighed. "Fine then."

She paused outside the dining hall, as the maid rushed in. Ella leaned against the old stone walls, staring out the window into the courtyard. She wasn't sure whether or not to feel excited or nervous or annoyed at this feast. She didn't like the fact that everyone was making her the center of attention at all, because that meant she had to be perfect every second of every day. It meant she couldn't be herself.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps clamoring down the hall, and turned to see a young man, presumably one of her suitors, finely dressed and racing down the hall as quickly as he could.

He stopped abruptly when he saw her and smoothed his fiery red air back. "Forgive me, Your Highness," He bowed, and Ella couldn't help but smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," She laughed.

"If I may, why are you in the hall?" He asked, catching his breath.

"They wouldn't let me inside," Ella rolled her eyes. "I'm supposed to 'make an entrance', or something. I don't know..."

"That's rediculous..."

"Wait a moment, I know you!" Ella pointed her finger at him. "You're Count Anthony of Malloch. You won the last duel."

"At your service," He bowed low, and Ella gave an uncharacteristic giggle. Just then, the same maid bustled in.

"Your Highness, your presence is requested," She said, and Anthony turned to the princess.

"May I have the honor of escorting you, Your Highness?" He asked, offering his arm gallantly, and Ella grinned, taking it.

"Yes, you may," The doors were opened, and Ella found herself standing before a massive table full of men, and at the head, her family. Almost at once, every single suitor arose to acknowledge her, and Ella felt herself blush.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Ella!" The King announced, and Anthony walked her to her seat.

"Thank you," She whispered to him, and sat down. Once everyone was seated again, and the King had given the order to eat, Alicia leaned over to Ella.

"What was all that?"

"Oh, the Count was running late, and I met him in the hallway," Ella smiled. "And we spoke for a little bit and he escorted me in. That's all."

"You've got this giddy look about you, that's all," Alicia smiled. "Look, did you see the Viscount de Letendre? He's here!"

"Where?" Ella looked around and spotted him a few seats down from her. His shoulder wound was covered by his tunic, but the cut on his face was still clearly visible. She felt sorry for him, and was suddenly filled with an overwhelming desire to bandage his wounds, to hold him close. He looked so wounded, but so brave, standing through a sword through his body, fighting until the last minute.

After the meal was over, the King stood up for another announcement. "I would like to take time to thank all of you for attending. And as I am sure, you are all very anxious to spend some personal time with my daughter. And so I announce the third trial: chivalry. This will be your first time meeting with the princess, and she will see all of you through various events, so worry not." The King gave a small chuckle. "You must prove your manners and well-grooming to her. If she is displeased with you, you will be expelled from the competition."

"Competition," Ella muttered under her breath. "That's all it is to you, Father. Some big game."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

The feast went on late in the night, and Ella was exhausted, wanting nothing more than collapsing into her mattress and falling asleep. Some of the suitors had respectfully bade her goodnight and retired, and still others still were drinking and eating into the late hours.

It was drawing close to midnight, and Ella excused herself, needing a bit of fresh air, if not a nap. "You aren't going to bed, are you?" The Queen asked, appalled, and Ella wanted to shake her mother. "A princess never retires until all of her guests have done so."

"I know, mother," Ella fought off a yawn. "I just need to get some fresh air." Before her mother could protest, Ella arose from the table and walked out into the hall, the same one Anthony had met her in.

But instead of the ginger Count, another figure was in the hallway, both arms braced against the stone railing overlooking the courtyard. His black hair shone in the moonlight, and Ella felt her face flush. She knew exactly who this was, and she was suddenly terrified.

She took a step back, and it made a loud echo throughout the hall. John turned around, surprised, and Ella felt herself blush. "I'm sorry...I - I was just going..." She cursed herself for her lack of dignity and poise. What would her mother say?

"Milady Ella," He smiled warmly, bowing. Ella wasn't used to 'milady', but she liked it. Maybe because it was less severe than 'Your Highness', and maybe because he had said it. "A pleasure to meet you, in at least some privacy." He rolled his eyes towards the door, and Ella gave a nervous laugh, praying she didn't look foolish.

"It's horrible in there, and it's so late," Ella tried to calm her stomach, reminding herself that he was here to impress her, not the other way around. "I wish my father would just end it."

"Honestly, I just need a rest," John admitted, and Ella remembered his wound.

"How is your shoulder?" She asked, looking at his tunic, half-expected blood to seep from his wound. "Are you in much pain?"

"It is bearable now," John said, pulling down his sleeve to expose the wound. It was bound in clean, white bandages now, although it still looked bad. "The physicians gave me something for the pain."

"That was so brave of you," Ella found herself saying, kicking herself inside for sounding so ridiculous. "Taking - taking the shot I mean; that must have hurt like nothing else."

"I had to win," John said, turning away from me and setting his hands on the ledge again. "When I was first taught how to duel, I was told that you never stop, no matter what the price. A lesson learned the hard way, but one that must be learned if a man is to maintain his dignity."

Ella wasn't really sure how to respond to that, but she made a noncommittal sound to acknowledge what he said. She wondered how many times something like that had happened, how many times he had been hurt like this, 'maintaining his dignity.'

"Ella," John turned back to her, stepping closer to her. "Your eyes, in this light..." She felt her heart pick up, startled but excited at the same time. Ella, daughter of the King, heir to the throne, who had never been allowed to associate much with men...was she being flirted with?

She was unfamiliar to the touch of a man, and when John gently reached out, curling his hand around her cheek, she felt chills go up her spine. If he was wooing her, it was working. She wondered if he could hear her heart slamming against her chest. Suddenly, she wanted John to kiss her, the nineteen year old girl who had never been kissed. Ella found herself yearning for him, wanting him for herself, but now too shy to make the first move.

"Milady, forgive me," John murmured softly, and a soft smile played at his lips, his straight white teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"You have done no wrong," Ella said softly, looking up into his eyes.

"No, Milady, forgive me for what I am about to do, because it is surely forbidden," John murmured, closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. Ella's eyes widened in shock, astonished at John's boldness, but thanking her lucky stars for getting her wish. Did he know? Did he see the look in her eyes, somehow sensing that that was what she wanted?

For a man as strong and brave as he, John was gentle, the feel of his lips on hers gentle and sweet. Ella thought he tasted like wine and something sweeter, something she couldn't place. Either way, she enjoyed -

"Ella, you'll never guess - "

In an instant, Ella pulled away from John, hoping the blood rushing to her cheeks would be disguised in the darkness. Alicia had pushed open the door, and she'd seen everything. John looked mortified, bowing his head when Alicia stepped into the hallway. "I...I'm so sorry," Alicia looked embarrassed, obviously discovering something far different than what she had originally thought. "I didn't realize that you...I just thought Ella was alone...I should go..."

"No, Alicia," Ella covered her mouth with her hands, as if that would somehow hide the kiss from everyone else's view. "Say what you came to say." She was smiling, and couldn't stop, so giddy after her first kiss.

"Father just made an announcement about the third trial," Alicia composed herself quickly, but Ella was struggling. She wanted to squeal, to run around the castle singing, arms spread wide, wind blowing through her hair. She wanted to shout from the rooftops, 'I've just been kissed!' It was how she felt, like she was floating, on top of the world. "The chivalry will be judged at a ball, held in two days time."

"A ball?" Ella repeated, glancing at John. "I wish he'd give me some warning."

"I should go," John said softly, bowing first to Alicia and then to Ella, but taking the latter's hand and kissing it softly. "Tomorrow, milady?"

"I'd be delighted," Ella smiled, and John disappeared down the hall. When she was sure he was out of earshot, Alicia spun to face her sister.

"What was that?!" She squealed excitedly, grasping Ella's hands. Ella grinned like mad.

"I came out for air and he was here..." She began, relaying the whole story excitedly to Alicia as they walked down the hall into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

Ella awoke to golden sunlight streaming down from the windows onto her face. She was about to fall back asleep again, lazy and glad that no one was around to disturb her when she remembered the night past. A silly grin spread over her face as she recalled John's lips pressed against hers, his hands on her cheek, cradling her face, the other on the small of her back, holding her close. No man had ever touched her that way, nor made her feel the way she did towards this handsome, bold young man who had paid in blood for her hand.

Ella already knew whom she wanted to marry, and she arose, stretching her arms out wide as she yawned. Traversing over to the window, she gazed out at the early dawn, the yellow sun casting its rays over the palace grounds. And the princess smiled, thinking of John, and how it had felt to hold him, to feel the strong cords of muscle binding his back, to taste his lips against hers.

Still in her white nightgown, Ella crossed to her mirror, staring at her face. It seemed she had been suddenly replenished with a merry glow that hadn't been present earlier. She had just been kissed!

Finally, Ella got dressed, and went down to the kitchens for a short, simple breakfast of an apple and a roll of bread, before setting out down to the grounds. She felt her light gait and constant smile would give her away, and she needed to calm down before she could approach her family.

Ella strolled through the gardens, passing and greeting the servants watering, weeding, and pruning the hedges and flowers that seemed to blossom from every turn. Her heart was so light, so merry, nothing could bring her down.

* * *

"A ball?" Ella repeated after her father, who nodded excitedly.

"Won't it be just grand? Everyone will be so dressed up," The King smiled.

"Father, I wish you would tell me these things in advance," Ella frowned, crossing over to the windowsill and looking out. "What will I wear? What do I _have?"_

"You're a princess, you have the entire Kingdom," The King muttered. "And besides, I think your mother has something picked out."

"Really, mother?" Ella turned to the Queen, who smiled proudly and led her daughter to a wardrobe. Ella's younger sisters, Eliza, Olivia, and Anna all clustered around excitedly. The Queen withdrew a dress, slender and a soft, pale coral color. It had a v-shaped neckline and a golden belted waist. It was simple, yet shockingly elegant.

"Do you like it?" The Queen asked with a hesitant smile. Ella pictured John seeing her in it, and smiled.

"I love it, mother. Thank you."

* * *

The ball was held partially outside, on the stone patio that met with the ballroom. Lanterns were hung up everywhere, and soldiers were posted in every corner, dressed in their finest.

Ella and her family greeted each suitor as they entered, and Ella truly felt like a princess, as each man smiled adoringly at her. Some men she recognized, and yet others were strangers. Tonight though, she didn't want to remind herself that a lot of these men were after her fortune. She saw them all as princes, and nothing would deflate her happiness.

The music began to play, and right away, John sought her out to dance. She smiled, giddy again just by his touch. He took her hand in his and they began to dance along the floor.

"There's so many people here," John murmured, glancing around. "I wish it were only us."

"I wish this stupid competition was over," Ella gave a soft laugh and then looked up at John coquettishly. "I already know who I want."

"And who might that be?" John spun her out, lifting their entwined fingers in the air.

"You, of course," Ella gave a soft smile, surprised at her sudden boldness. Never would she ever speak this way to another man, not under any normal circumstances. She was forced to remind herself that these were not, by any means, normal circumstances as they continued to dance.

The music changed, and Ella recognized Anthony as he approached the pair. "Might I steal this lovely lady from you, my lord?" He asked, sauvely, and Ella fought off peals of laughter at John's face. The latter looked almost surprised and shocked that someone might take Ella away from him, but quickly recovered, smiling politely and surrendering Ella's hand to Anthony.

"Of course, your lordship," He gave a short bow and Ella took Anthony's hand to dance.

"Someone looks a little put out," Anthony remarked as John walked away and Ella couldn't help but smile.

"Eh, that's most of the men here," Ella looked around at the surplus of suitors around her. How was she possibly supposed to judge them all on their chivalry? "They're just here for the wealth, the power."

"It must be difficult then," Anthony said, an understanding look in his eyes. "Having to go through this. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I would feel like this is - "

"All a game," Ella said at the exact same time as he did, her face giving away her awe. Anthony really seemed to understand, a fact that John had either missed or refused to bring up.

The song changed, and Anthony was traded by a dark-haired man with a large smile. Ella kept up her end of the conversation, and noticed Alicia dancing with Vincent, John's opponent during the first trial. Her younger sister was smiling and laughing, and Vincent couldn't keep her eyes from her. Ella smiled, happy for Alicia, and wondering if her marriage wouldn't be the only one coming soon.

The night wore on, and Ella finally danced with someone she recognized, Frederik, the Duke of Clark and the first victor of the duels. He smiled at her only when he saw her father watching, Ella noticed quickly, picking up on his demeanor right away.

"Oh, I'm exhausted," Ella said amicably, trying to start a conversation. "I've been dancing forever."

"Oh, stop acting like you're the only one put out by this," Frederik muttered in a low tone, and Ella stopped dancing for just a moment, shocked that those words would even come out of his mouth. The nice thing about nobility, was that they almost always had good manners instilled in them, and the expectation was that they would act like gentlemen. Some clearly, were not like this, but it still came as a surprise to Ella.

"Excuse me?" She asked, still stunned.

"Let's just say you're not the only one who is sick of this," Frederik said, giving a caustic smile. Ella pulled back, repulsed.

"You vile man," She said coldly. "How dare you?"

"Come now, just stop," Frederik said, grabbing her roughly by the hand and pulling her into him. Ella slammed against his body roughly, and she cried out in disgust.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, pushing him away and storming over to her father, who was sharing a drink with one of her suitors. "Father," Ella touched his arm, pulling him aside. "Tell me how to eliminate a suitor."

* * *

**Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who has gotten to this point, because that means you must have liked it somewhat to get to chapter four hahahaha. Anyway, it would mean a lot if you would take two seconds to leave a review, because a) it is incredibly encouraging and just plain ole nice to get them, and b) I have three other stories I'm working on right now, and whichever one I know people are liking the most (I.e. favorites, followers and reviews), that's the one I'll be the most inclined to update!**

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this so far! Xoxox **


	5. Chapter 5

**I changed John's hair color to be black because I have such a massive crush on Aidan Turner right now and that's who I see as John now. If you like him blond, they just go along with it, hair color's not really important, it's the character. Anyway, I went back and changed it to black in previous chapters too. Hope you're enjoying so far! Xoxo**

* * *

Chapter Five-

"It's disgusting, really," Ella paced her room, Alicia's eyes following her as her older sister scowled. "How men can act like that. I mean, I'm the King's daughter, for goodness sake! What man with any nobility in his blood and any self-respect would act like that? Not just to me, but to anyone!"

"Well that's what the trials are for, Ella," Alicia reminded her gently. "To weed the bad ones out. Hopefully, all the rude ones will have been weeded out, but there are other trials as well."

"Well, we'll see..." Ella muttered, then turned around, facing her sister sharply. "Hypothetically, if I were to have already chosen whom I wanted, couldn't I - hypothetically - call off the trials? Wouldn't they be pointless if I already knew who I wanted?"

"Who is it?" Alicia bounced up and down on the mattress eagerly. "It's John, isn't it? Or is it Anthony? I saw you dancing with him and you looked like you were having a good time."

"I saw _you_ dancing with Vincent," Ella teased back. "And you both looked incredibly happy in each other's company."

"Don't turn it around on me!" Alicia laughed. "Who do you like the best?"

"Oh, it has to be John," Ella said, smiling down at the floor. "But what would you say, in the hypothetical situation?"

"I would be careful," Alicia dropped her carefree tone. "Into rushing. Just continue with the trials. Waiting won't kill you."

"But it's just a stupid game, don't you see? Our father is playing with everyone, not just me, but with the other suitors," Ella moaned. "I mean, in the event that there is actually..._attraction_, if they are eliminated, then think about what that would do to them. Father's playing with their emotions, and that's dangerous."

"Have you ever thought..." Alicia said, stopped, swallowed. "That he might be playing with your emotions as well?"

"I love John," Ella said defensively. "That's not fake, that's not forced. It's real. If he were doing it for the power, the wealth, I'd know."

Alicia swallowed, looking up at her sister with large eyes. "Whatever you say - "

"Do you not believe me?"

"I do, sister, but I only urge you to exercise caution. If you want to end the trials and marry John...I cannot stop you. It's just...you hardly know him, even if you are closer to him than the others. Just take your time, Ella. Let John prove himself further to you. It will help you bond, right?"

"Alright," Ella sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingertips. "I'm sorry, this has all been so stressful."

"I can imagine," Alicia stood and placed a reassuring hand on Ella's shoulder. "But there's the Intelligence Trial this afternoon, right? We shall see who really measures up in here." Alicia tapped her temple with her index finger and the sisters chuckled, leaving Ella's chambers and going down into the palace.

* * *

The Intelligence Trial did not turn out to be a laugh, as Ella had thought. Instead, it was incredibly dull. Because her father had devised a test, in which all of the remaining forty suitors had to take. It was intended to cut the suitors numbers further deeper, but Ella wished she wasn't forced to watch.

Her mind fell to the previous night, and she found herself growing angry at Frederik all over again. There were other men who were dull enough, not suited to her taste, and Ella had let them go, but Frederik, that revolting man, could not escape her mind. She wanted to tell John about him, a dark desire inside her wanting John to go after him, to beat him up and make him pay for treating her so crudely. Ella could see it in her mind, a furious John, confronting Frederik in the dark, his sword drawn, his eyes red with rage.

"_How dare you touch her?_" He would seeth, and Frederik would back up into the wall, terrified. "_How dare you speak to her that way?"_ John would raise his sword just then, and prepare to strike Frederik down, and then -

"Ella," A sharp hiss cut through Ella's daydream. The Queen was scowling at her. "You're slouching. And smiling."

"Smiling is no crime," Ella whispered back, trying to banish all thoughts of John from her mind. "I'm sorry, but do I really have to sit through this?"

"Yes, it is your duty - "

"It is incredibly wearisome - "

"A princess never complains!" Her mother hissed sharply, and Ella saw several suitors look up.

"There is no reason for me to sit through this!" Ella retorted sharply. "I don't need to watch them take a test deeming them worthy of my hand in marriage; this Trial is ridiculous and unnecessary!"

"Is an idiot King a wise choice?" Her father cut in. "Would you prefer to have a moronic imbecile rule the kingdom?"

_"I_ am not an imbecile, father," Ella reminded him. "In the end, it doesn't matter if he can pass your test, it matters if I love him."

Her parents each started to say something in turn, but both fell silent on their arguments, a first for each of them, Ella noticed. The princess sighed, and found John in the crowd, his head bent over and his long black hair in his face, determined to finish. "It's just you," Ella murmured under her breath. "Why can't they see?"

* * *

**Sorry this one is kinda short but the next one will have a lot more, I promise. I won't update for a brief period of time, because I want to finish this other fanfic I have, which is near it's end, and I want to give it a good ending and be able to devote the time to this story that it deserves. So thank you all for your continued support! Xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so my other story is done, so more updates soon to come! Thanks for the reviews, and I appreciate all your advice and suggestions! Xoxox **

* * *

Chapter Six-

"As I expected," The King walked into the family's living room one evening, a stack of papers in his hands. Ella was playing with baby Eva, bouncing the ten-month-old on her lap, with Anna sitting beside her, playing with the baby's hands and cooing. Alicia, Eliza and Olivia were all sitting on the floor playing some sort of game, and the Queen was writing a letter.

"Expected what, dear?" The Queen set down her quill and looked up from her desk. The King dropped the papers on an empty armchair with a flourish.

"I have cut the suitor's numbers in half," The King announced. "My intelligence test was successful."

"Was unnecessary," Ella muttered under her breath. Then a thought struck her. What if John had failed? "Who passed?" She handed Eva over to Anna, and stood up.

"I have a list," The King handed a roll of parchment to the princess and she hastily unrolled it. At the top were the accepted, and the bottom, the failures. Ella scanned for John of Letendre's name, her heart racing. If he had failed...

She sighed with relief when she saw the Viscount's name in ink, and put the scroll down. Her father was talking about the test results, and held aloft a piece of parchment with writing scrawled in messy ink.

"Look at this one," The King laughed. "Completely ignored the rest of the test, but only wrote this essay. I didn't bother to read through it. He's failed."

"Who wrote it, father?" Eliza asked.

"Anthony, Count of Malloch," The King scoffed and Ella felt her blood go cold. She'd always held a soft spot for Anthony, with his witty remarks and likable charm.

"Can I see what he wrote?" Ella asked softly, trying to hide her disappointment. Her father handed her the paper, and Ella tried to decipher as best she could.

_With all due respect, Your Majesty, I have a complaint with your test. This exam tests us on mental capabilities - can we do arithmetic, write poetry, explain science, speak foreign languages, etc. - but it does not test us on our capabilities in being a husband. I realize that the purpose in the Trials is to find the Princess a suitable match, and I understand how you would desire the ideal nobleman to take care of her. But shouldn't the decision be more natural and more of her choice? The majority of these competitions allow very little interaction with Her Highness, and I think that should be the primary focus of the Trials. Shouldn't marriage be about love? By eliminating us off, the potential for eliminating Ella's perfect match rises dramatically. Should she not be able to chose in a natural and normal setting a man that _she_ deems worthy?_

_Your Majesty, when presented with a competition like this, those who are here for the wrong purposes may attempt to take advantage of this sort of opportunity. With Her Highness's hand in betrothal, her husband not only gains vast amounts of wealth, power and influence, but unarguably most importantly, Ella herself. She is a lady, above all else, and I can tell you firsthand that nearly all of the men present are here for personal gain. They are interested only in the final reward, and not on Ella's happiness, which is primary! The majority of the men here know how to lie, they know how to be deceitful, and they will only hurt your daughter, and abuse their privileges as consort._

_You may or may not have read this letter, Your Majesty, but I urge you to please look further into this. A miserable Queen cannot effectively govern._

_Sincerely,_

_Count Anthony, of Malloch_

"Father, you must read this," Ella said breathlessly, because Anthony had literally said the most perfect thing, and in the most selfless way. He hadn't even offered himself up as a candidate, nor did he profess all the reasons why he was the best man for her to wed. Simply, he had stared the faults in the system, only politely and respectfully. He seemed like he actually cared.

"Sister, your face is flushed!" Olivia pointed out for all to see, and Eliza strode up and quickly snatched the piece of parchment from Ella's hands.

"What's this?!" Eliza pointed out. Not quite sixteen, she was the least favorite among Ella's sisters, although the latter always felt bad thinking that. Eliza was constantly trying to get Ella into trouble, and seemed more snotty and bratty these days than ever. "_'With all due respect, Your Majesty, I have a complaint with your test...'"_ She let her voice trail off and raised her eyebrows mischievously.

"Eliza, knock it off," Ella snapped, swiping for the paper but missing.

"Someone's a bit touchy!" Eliza said loudly. "Has someone you fancied not made it through? Too daft?"

"Stop it!" Ella cried, frustrated enough. She tried to grab the paper again. "That's not yours!"

"Anthony, Count of Malloch!" Eliza declared, her voice shrill and sharp as she found his name. "And I thought you hit it off well with what's-his-name..."

"John," Ella said savagely. "That's not the point. Give it here."

"What did he write?" Eliza turned her back around, bending over to block Ella from getting at it. "Hmm...'_it does not test us on our capabilities in being a husband'... _Father, someone doesn't like your rules."

"Eliza, please!"

"And Ella fancies him? A rule-breaker? He couldn't even finish your exam! Imagine, a husband that won't obey you, first and foremost? That should be the primary thing, I would think - "

_Smack_! Ella's palm went flying through the air and whipped across Eliza's cheek at lightning speed. Eliza staggered back and the whole room fell deadly silent, all eyes on Ella. The princess was seething, her shoulders raising up and down with each heavy breath, and she snatched the letter from Eliza's hands.

"That is _mine_, you wretched little animal," She snapped at Eliza, who stared at her in shock, her cheek glowing red. "You remember who you are, that you are younger than me and I will one day be your _Queen_. So it's time you showed me some respect, you insolent, conceited bastard!"

_"Ella!"_ The Queen cried in shock.

"Father," Ella spun around and faced the King. "Kindly read this. I am going for a walk." She handed the king the letter and strode from the room.

Ella seethed all the way through the castle, until she was able to go outside. She walked into the gardens, sat down on a stone bench, and promptly burst into tears. How on earth had those words slipped from her mouth? Had she honestly called Eliza a bastard? When had Ella become so horrible, so mean-spirited, so cruel? She was such a vile and disgusting person, she was ashamed. Ella wanted to apologize at once, but there was no way she could go back into that room, not like this.

Furthermore, why was she defending Anthony? Was she not supposed to be in love with John, had she not promised herself in an internal pact to him? Why had Anthony's letter, out of the blue, made her act this way?

Miserable and confused, Ella let herself cry, until the tears would no longer come.


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like I don't update this very frequently, so here's a longer chapter. btw, Love the Mean Girls reference in your last review SmellofRoses! That made me laugh hahaha...anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven-

After a while, Ella felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, startled. "Anthony?" She asked in alarm, her mind reasoning that somehow he had heard her distress and had come to help her.

"No, Your Highness," It was a soldier, dressed in the royal guard uniform, at least twenty years Ella's senior. She sighed, and got to her feet. "Is everything alright? Forgive me, but you seem distressed."

"I'm sorry," Ella let him escort her through the gardens and back to the castle, where he offered her a handkerchief. "It's nothing of importance. And thank you." She gently dried her eyes and gave a soft smile. The soldier looked as if he didn't fully believe her, but didn't press the matter, to her relief.

"I'll leave you here then, Your Highness," He said formally.

"Do you know when the Wit Trials begin?" Ella asked, composing herself quickly.

"I believe they begin this afternoon, Your Highness," The soldier replied. "I can imagine that they will take some time, as I was informed that you would be meeting each of the twenty suitors individually."

"Twenty..." Ella repeated aloud, no longer paying attention in full to the soldier. "I must see my father about that." She turned back to the soldier and curtsied politely. "Thank you, sir, but I must go."

"My pleasure, Your Highness," The soldier bowed and Ella sped off in search of her father. She found him in his office and opened the door without knocking.

"Father did you read it?" She asked breathlessly. "The letter, did you read it?"

"Yes," The King said slowly, raising his eyebrow.

"And...?"

"And what? What would you have me do, Ella?" The King seemed oblivious to Ella's wishes, and she sighed, crossing over to his desk.

"Father, I want Anthony to stay," Ella said softly, picking her words carefully. "I know it means that there will be twenty-one suitors instead of twenty, but it would mean a lot to me if you allowed him to continue."

"You have seemed to play favorites quite a lot in this," The King mused and Ella pressed her lips tightly together, trying to prevent any emotion to shine through. "First with the Athleticism Trial with the Viscount de Letendre and the Baron de Cremeans...and now with the Count of Malloch. It appears that those are the prime competition?" Her father gave a slight chuckle, and Ella realized he was teasing her. She fought off the urge to grow cross and merely maintained a tight, controlled smile, pressing her lips firmly together. She would not comment, because any word that was sure to come from her mouth was going to be vile and cruel.

"Today is the Wit Trial, as I'm sure you know," Her father carried on, standing up from his desk and pacing the room. "Suitors will be challenged on both their attitudes for solving challenges - much like ones that would apply to a future king - but also, wit in the respect that they must have a sense of humor. I believe that was one of your contributions?"

"Yes, father," Ella said politely.

"I'm looking forwards to this one," The king smiled. "I can guarantee you that it shall be amusing, to say the least."

"I am looking forward to see what you have planned, father," Ella said politely.

"I expect you to be in the Great Hall in two hours," The King said, and Ella knew that was her cue to leave. "The first suitor you shall see will be Gabriel, Earl of Nerney."

"Alright, Father," Ella curtsied and left the room. She tried to call to mind Gabriel's face, but couldn't remember it. Had she danced with him in the ball? Everyone's faces had blended together that night, with the exception of Frederik's, Anthony's, and John's.

It had felt like a lifetime had passed since she had seen John. The testing hadn't counted; she wanted a conversation with him. To clear her mind from this Anthony business. Ella called to mind John's face and made herself focus. _He_ was the one she wanted, she had chosen.

* * *

Two hours passed and Ella met Gabriel in the Great Hall as instructed. Her father was already waiting for them, and smiled warmly when Gabriel entered the room.

Ella found she did recognize him, and remembered dancing with him briefly at the ball. Gabriel had wispy brown hair and nice eyes, and bowed when he saw her. Ella curtsied politely.

"Congratulations for making it this far, Gabriel," The King said, and Ella winced slightly, because he was making this sound like a competition again. "You have proved your wealth, athleticism, chivalry, and intelligence, but now you must prove your wit."

Ella looked down, covering her eyes discretely with her hand. The way her father was saying it made things sound stupid and embarrassing, and she willed him to just stop talking. He was making Gabriel sound like a horse, or an ox, strong and stable, the best the farmer had to offer.

"Come, walk with me," The King gestured, and Ella and Gabriel fell in step beside the King as they walked through the halls. "Do you care about my daughter?"

_Stop! _Ella pleaded internally, wishing she could be anywhere else but here. It felt wrong to be thinking about her with another man besides John. She wondered when his turn was.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Gabriel replied, casting Ella a brief glance. She looked down, embarrassed.

"And you realize that if you were to marry her, you would one day be king."

"Y-yes, Your Majesty," Gabriel was obviously startled by the King mentioning succession so soon. He recovered quickly, though, and maintained his collected demeanor. The King turned into a room flanked by guards on either side and Ella paused, her brow furrowing. She had only been in this room a few times in her life, and never when there was actual need of it.

"The war room, father?" She asked, her eyes going to the many maps of the kingdom pinned onto the walls like medals. On the vast table was a hand drawn map of the entire world, with cities written on in black, swirling calligraphy. It was incredibly old, and preserved under a large sheet of glass.

"Yes, Ella, but we are not here to discuss battle strategies and war tactics," The King laughed. "Would I really give that away? No, Gabriel, my boy, I want to ask you some questions to test your mind."

"I am ready, Your Majesty," He said, moving across the table so he was opposite Ella, while the King was at the head.

"It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" The King asked, and Ella wondered where he had gotten this riddle from.

Gabriel's face contorted into a puzzled grin, and Ella could almost see the gears shifting in his mind to come up with an answer. His mouth formed words without sound, and Ella tried to think of an answer as well.

"Your Majesty," Gabriel looked at the king, a puzzled look in his eye. "_Nothing_ is greater than God and _nothing_ is more evil than the devil. But the poor have...the poor have nothing! And the rich need nothing, either! And if you don't eat anything - which is _nothing_ - you'll die! Am I wrong?" Gabriel looked genuinely thrilled and the King clapped him on the back. Ella mentally ran over other possibilities in her head, but reasoned that Gabriel had to be correct.

"Well done!" The king cried, and Ella smiled at him. Now the answer seemed obvious, but she knew she never would have guessed on her own. On his victory, Gabriel seemed to loosen up, relaxing his posture and smiling widely.

"Another, Your Majesty, surely you have more," Gabriel challenged, rubbing his hands together.

_A bit cocky,_ Ella though to herself. _But not unbearably so_.

"Alright then, if you're so eager," The King searched his mind for another, and came up with one. "Say my name, and I am gone. What am I?"

"Say my name and I am gone," Ella repeated under her breath, and Gabriel looked at her across the table.

"But what is the name?" He asked her softly. "What is gone as soon as you say it?"

Ella closed her eyes, pressing her finger to her temple, thinking. There was absolute silence in the room, the only thing she could hear was the faint sounds of -

"Silence," Ella opened her eyes. "It's gone as soon as you speak. Silence, right?"

"Yes, it is," The king looked impressed, but also somewhat skeptical that Ella had figured it out on her own. "Alright, come with me, both of you. I have had the chefs prepare a treat for us."

Gabriel and Ella followed the King into the gardens and kept up a light conversation. Gabriel seemed nice enough to her, and Ella felt friendly towards him, but certainly nothing like John.

A male servant came out carrying a tray, and on it, a dark, chocolate pudding. "That looks wonderful," Ella smiled, already tasting it on her tongue.

Suddenly, the servant tripped, and the tray - and the pudding - went soaring through the air...landing right on Gabriel's chest. Ella gasped in shock and her father caught her eye, and she saw he was stifling a laugh. Was this the humor part of the Trial?

Gabriel stared down at his ruined clothes in a stunned silence for a moment, and looked up, wiping the pudding from his face. Ella stifled a laugh behind her hand; it _was_ admittedly comical.

"You stupid wretch," Gabriel sneered, and his hair, his face was dark brown now, tinted by the pudding. She snorted, trying to control herself, but Gabriel's anger only made it funnier. "This is _not_, funny," Gabriel pointed a finger at her and some of the pudding went flying onto Ella's skirt.

She shrieked in excitement and burst into giggles. Now the King was laughing too, and even the servant was hiding a grin. "I'm sorry," Ella tried. "I'm sorry, you're right. It's not f - funny."

Gabriel looked a mix of mortified and furious and Ella laughed even further because he stood there looking like he had absolutely no idea how to conduct himself. The servant approached Gabriel with a towel, muttering apologies, but Gabriel pushed him away, and muttered something about leaving, before storming off.

"Not that one," Ella giggled, settling down and watching Gabriel go. "He's smart but not...not...able to deal with these situations gracefully."

"Indeed, daughter," The king got up, broad smiles plastered on both of their faces. "Come, onto the next one."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-

When it was John's turn, Ella could scarcely contain her excitement as she saw him coming down the path. He looked more handsome than ever, she thought, and when he had drawn close enough, he grinned wildly, looking absolutely thrilled to be in the same room as her. That only made her smile more, feeding off of his happiness.

"Ella, it's my pleasure," He smiled down at her, and she took his arm, beaming up at him. This was why she loved him, she thought. Recently, John's gentlemanly and sophisticated composure had lessened to an extent, and he seemed more laid back and less uptight, less compliant with the rules of engagement of royalty.

Whatever he was doing though, it wasn't stopping Ella from falling for him any further. She adored him, and he had her attention throughout the entire Trial. John passed with flying colors, and while the King's back was turned, he turned to Ella, dropping his voice to a low murmur.

"It feels like it has been forever since I have seen you last," He murmured, touching her cheek with his warm, large hand. Ella moved her hand over his, fighting to keep from blushing.

"It has not," She replied, "Merely a week."

"But I haven't gotten to _talk_ to you, Ella, I haven't gotten to be with you, not like this," John said earnestly, and cast a quick glance over at the king, to make sure he wasn't watching. "I wish...I wish we didn't have to hide anymore."

"Neither do I," Ella whispered, and John planted a light kiss on her forehead, before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "We have to go. My father..."

"If you insist," John sighed, looking disappointed.

"Oh come on," Ella took his arm. "Soon."

* * *

The rest of the trial's happened uneventfully, and more suitors were cut, most because of their inability to respond in humor to an unpleasant situation presented to them.

And there were many. Ella wondered how long her father had spent devising ways to mortify each man. Anthony had been tricked into baby Eva's diaper duty, and the poor child was not happy at a strange man touching her. Eva screamed like a banshee when Anthony picked her up, and Elme ended up feeling sorry for him in the end.

"Let me take her," She offered, reaching out for the sobbing, red-faced Eva. "She knows me."

"No, I'm great with children," Anthony insisted, bouncing Eva gently around as he paced the room. "My sister? Three kids, all under the age of five. There, see?" He cooed, talking to Eva now, who had begun to settle down. "You're alright. You're okay."

Eva was whimpering slightly, as Anthony still paced the nursery. "Shh..." He murmured gently. "You're alright. See, princess? What did I tell you?"

"I'm impressed," Ella admitted, and a thought popped into her head, of a future time, with Anthony holding another child in his arms. _Their_ child. She shook her head, sending all thoughts of that fantasy away. That was wrong. It would be John's child, not Anthony's. She told herself that she couldn't think of that ever again.

* * *

The Wit Trial ended with nine suitors standing. Notably of them were of course, John and Anthony, along with Vincent, who to be quite honest seemed more taken with Alicia than Ella. During meals, they always sat next to one another, smiling and laughing, exchanging looks that could only mean that they fancied one another.

One day, Ella cornered her sister in her room, her face alit with mischief. "You fancy Vincent, don't you?" Alicia looked up from the letter she was writing in alarm, her eyes growing large.

"What do you mean?" Ella playfully swung around the pole on one corner of Alicia's four-poster bed.

"I mean, I see you together all the time and I know you fancy him!" Ella cried. "Relax, I'm not angry with you. I didn't care much for him anyways...not that he's not a nice guy. I'm happy for you, Alicia. That's what I'm trying to say."

Alicia relaxed a little bit and smiled demurely. "Thank you. And you're right, I do fancy him. He was going to tell Father about it before the Loyalty Trial. I was just so nervous, because he's technically yours - "

"No, Alicia," Ella put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "If father needs convincing, come to me. I can persuade him."

"Vincent said that part of the Loyalty Trial was committing to a Life Pact," Alicia said, changing the topic. "And he didn't want to swear allegiance to the King unless he could come clear to him about his intentions."

"A Life Pact?" Ella repeated. It was a tradition as old as the monarchy, based on honor. Whoever made a Life Pact vowed to obey the context of the Pact. If broken, the offender would have to take his or her own life. It was part of the honor, and was done without question. "That's incredibly serious."

There was a complex ritual involved in completing a Life Pact, and according to Vincent, the remaining suitors were already preparing for the ceremony, which was to be done individually before the King.

"No suitor who completes the Pact will be doing the Trial's for selfish means," Alicia said softly. "It will be only because they love you."

"I feel bad," Ella murmured. "Even after all this time, I barely know these men. I mean, I know John and Anthony, but the others are just sort of there, just faces. And that's not fair to them, not fair to me."

"But this is _about_ you," Alicia pointed out. "Upon entering the competition, each suitor knew there was a one in a hundred chance they wouldn't succeed."

"I'm leading them on," Ella lamented, turning to Alicia, feeling rotten. "I am a bad person for causing this, for allowing this to go on. I should call it off. People shouldn't be swearing Life Pacts because of me."

"Ella, please, calm down," Alicia tried reassurance. "Technically, ever person in nobility is supposed to, once in their lives. This is them just getting it out of the way. Think of it like that."

"Just getting it out of the way," Ella repeated, frowning. "I'm going for a walk." That secretly meant she was going to find John, but even she couldn't tell her sister that.

"Alright," Alicia said, and Ella left her, making her way through the castle where the guests were housed. Before she could reach their wing though, a servant stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but you cannot enter," She said, blocking her path. "The ritual is already beginning."

"Already?" Ella asked, furrowing her brow. Curiosity piqued her interest. She wanted to see how this was done, having never seen a Life Pact done before. They were extremely personal and private, and very few outsiders were allowed in. "The Life Pact is done because of me though. Can't I watch?"

"I'm not really allowed to let you past here," She looked unconfortable. "I'm sorry, Your Highness."

"Please?" Ella begged. "Who's turn is it? Can't you tell me that?" The servant sighed.

"It is the Viscount de Letendre's turn," The servant said, lowering her voice. The hall was empty except for the two of them. Ella grew excited, thinking of John swearing alligience to her father. It was so mysterious, and the fact that it was hidden from her made it all that more enticing.

"Look, I have a plan," Ella lowered her voice as well. "You and I switch clothes, and I can take your place. All you have to do is hide out in my chambers for a few hours until I return. I just want to see, that's all. John - I mean, the Viscount de Letendre - means a great deal to me. Will you allow me to see him?"

The woman sighed, looking like she would regret this later, and began to take off her bonnet. The two undressed and switched clothing in the empty hallway, and once Ella was in the servants clothes, she grinned, excitedly.

"See? It'll work, and if it doesn't, I'll take the fall, alright?" The servant looked down at Ella's gown, looking stunned at the soft, gentle silks. "You can keep it, if you want." Ella smiled, seeing how much the woman enjoyed her dress. "I have plenty others."

"Oh no, Your Highness," The servant flushed, looking embarrassed. "It's far too nice for - "

"It's yours," Ella promised. "I have to go now. Just stay in my chambers until I come back, alright? I won't be long, I promise."

"Yes, Your Highness," The servant curtsied. "And...thank you."

She turned and sped off, and Ella turned down the hall, her heart racing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a heads up, there is some nudity in this chapter, but it's brief and not in detail, so I apologize if you're offended. Thanks for continuing to read! I hope you're enjoying so far!**

* * *

Chapter Nine-

Ella kept her head down, the servant's bonnet itching her face. If she was caught...she didn't want to think about that. Ella headed towards the temple, the oldest part of the palace, where she figured the majority of the ritual would take place. She saw more servants and priests bustling about, and knew she had to be right. The pitch-black halls were lit only by torches in the walls, adding a secretive and mysterious air about the place. Murmurs flew from servant to priest to servant again, and Ella dared not open her mouth. Her heart was beating up into her throat, and she feared if she spoke, it would fly from her chest and call attention to her.

A figured came down the opposite end of the hallway that Ella had come from and the murmurs instantly stopped. Ella's heart was beating so loudly in her ears, she was sure everyone else could hear it, but no one paid her any mind. She was watching the man come down the hall, and in the dark light, Ella couldn't tell who he was until he passed her into the doors of the temple.

It was John, dressed in solid white robes, escorted by priests on all sides. The servants followed them into the temple and formed a long line alongside the back wall, watching the scene unfold. Ella hid behind two taller men, peeking out between them.

The large fountain of water in the center of the floor had been cleared of its usual adornments, and John was led up to the edge. The room was so silent, you could have heard a pin drop, and Ella realized she was no longer breathing. John dropped his robe, and Ella fought off a gasp, because he was completely and undeniably _naked_.

She'd never seen a naked man before, and she found herself blushing like crazy, shielding her face with her hands and turning away, embarrassed. The tall men in front of her blocked anyone from seeing her, and Ella used this time to try and control herself. Of course, she knew the anatomy, but seeing it in real life...that was new. Ella sighed and forced herself to watch once more, and saw John step into the fountain, about waist deep for him. A priest followed suit, and took John's head in one hand, while supporting John's lower back with the other.

"For the Life Pact to be pure, the body must be also!" The priest announced. "I bless you, my child, in the heavenly waters." The priest lowered John in, fully submerging him underwater, in a way that looked like a full-body Baptism. John remained composed the entire time, neither flinching nor grimacing when the priest lifted him up again and anointed him with oils, the golden liquid pouring down his face.

John was directed out of the pool, and dried off, still completely naked. If it bothered him, he didn't look it, merely facing stoically ahead. A priest brought forth a white garment made of linen. "'He shall humble himself before his king, in the lowliest of the slave's clothing.'" The old man read aloud from a scroll of parchment. It was the rules of ceremony, Ella reckoned. John was made to put on the garment, which was made of a dull, white cotton that wrapped around his waist, sort of like a skirt, only shorter But it was better than being nude, Ella thought.

The servants made room at the door, and John was escorted through, his gaze stoic and reserved as usual. Ella realized he was going to see the King now, and the real ceremony had yet to begin.

* * *

Ella followed from a distance as John was led towards the throne room, his head bowed as he walked. As always, he was surrounded by priests, but the hall was absolutely silent. Only their footsteps could be heard.

The procession halted at the doors of the throne room, and the priests began to speak to John in low, hushed tones. Ella made for the side entrance, and quiet as a mouse, slid through the door, praying each footstep to be soft and each breath to be silent.

The throne room was fairly dark, but lit well enough to still see, and Ella hid behind a suit of armor, watching her father sitting on his throne. The doors swung open, and John walked in, alone. Ella found her knees growing weak, unable to deny he _was_ handsome. Her heart hadn't stopped racing, and was beating louder and faster when John stepped closer into view.

He stopped at the King's feet and knelt down on one knee, folding a fist over his heart and bowing his head. Ella's father rose, and laid one hand on John's bare shoulder. "Are you the Viscount de Letendre?" The King asked in a booming voice that shocked Ella.

"I am, Your Majesty," John replied, keeping his head down, his eyes on the floor.

"Have you come before me with pure body, mind, and soul?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Do you act upon your own accord? Is it your will in choosing to swear to me, and no one else's?"

"I act upon my own accord and of my own free will, Your Majesty."

"Do you accept me as your King, your one and only Master, and the highest of human authority?"

"I do, Your Majesty," John answered solemnly, and Ella thought it sounded like a wedding vow. And it was marriage, in a way, a marriage between King and vassal, master and servant, father-in-law and groom.

"And do you accept my wife and children, especially my eldest daughter Ella, in the same respects? Do you vow to serve them and protect them with your life?"

"I do, Your Majesty," John answered intently. "Especially Ella." Ella smiled at this, her heart swelling with love and pride for him.

"You may rise," The King said, and John obeyed, keeping his head bowed and eyes averted. The King placed a hand on John's cheek and murmured something unintelligible to him. Ella knew it was time to go, the ceremony over or close to being so. She slipped out the side door again, and ducked down a hallway, taking off the bonnet and apron letting her hair fall down her shoulders. She was still processing what she had just seen, and her mind kept replaying it all, over and over in her mind.

Ella couldn't help but giggle to herself, covering her mouth with one hand as she made her way back to her chambers, giddy and excited off of the rush of sneaking in, of seeing the forbidden.

She couldn't wait to tell Alicia.

* * *

**A lot more stuff coming soon, so just bear with me. Anyway, I hope you're all still enjoying this! Xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-

Ella burst into her chambers, where the servant from before was waiting, speaking with Alicia, who looked cross. Both jumped when the door was flung open.

"Ella!" Alicia cried and hurried towards the door and shut it swiftly.

"You'll never guess what I saw, Alicia," Ella said excitedly, taking off the servant's clothes and taking out an evening gown from her wardrobe.

"Stop," Alicia put a hand on Ella's shoulder, frowning. "Are you insane? What could possibly possess you to do something like that? Imagine if you had been caught!"

"Alicia, it was John's Pact I saw!" Ella protested. "You'll never believe what they do - "

"Are you even listening?" Alicia cried. "You nearly cost Abigail her job! And you, of all people are not supposed to see the Pacts! That's incredibly personal, and private...and - "

"You would have wanted to see one if it was Vincent's," Ella's smile fell. "And I promised Abigail I'd vouch for her if the need presented itself. I said I would take the blame for it all. Alright?" Alicia pursed her lips and breathed out heavily through her nose.

"It was a stupid thing to do," She muttered weakly, suppressing a smile.

"See?" Ella said confidently. "You want to know!"

"I'll leave you," Abigail said politely, and Ella saw she'd changed back into her servant's clothes. The sisters curtsied, and Abigail shut the door behind her.

"It started in the temple," Ella began, and replayed the entire story, not skipping a bit, even the ones where she blushed madly and giggled with Alicia like little girls. Alicia listened wide-eyed, reluctantly admitting that she was interested in the ceremony.

* * *

The following evening, the remaining five suitors were called in for a banquet. Three had refused to take the Pact, and the fourth was Vincent, whom the King announced would be withdrawing from the competition. He sat next to Alicia at the banquet, and Ella could have sworn they were holding hands under the table.

Ella found she couldn't look at John after the previous nights events, feeling nervous and jittery every time she did. In fact, imagining every young man in the room in John's...situation made her feel like the room was too small, too hot, and too crowded.

Still, she tried to make conversation with the others, getting to meet the three other suitors - Isaac, Daniel, and Mark - in a more intimate setting. Mark was an Earl who was passionate about hunting, and he was in the middle of a story of how he had tracked down a bear when the doors were shoved open, knocking over a vase of flowers.

"Nobody move!" Men dressed in servant's attire, but wielding swords and crossbows entered the room. Their faces were covered by masks, with messily cut out holes for the eyes and mouth. Alicia let out a shriek of fear, and Ella saw Vincent pull her towards him, shielding her with his body. Ella's heart kick-started, and instinctively, she got to her feet.

Suddenly, there was a massive crash, and Ella saw her table topple over in one swift motion as Anthony and John soared over it. John pulled Ella down from her seat, and she saw he had a dinner knife gripped in his fist. "I won't let them hurt you, I promise," He said earnestly, and an arrow went whizzing by their heads, burying itself into the wall.

"Surrender immediately!" One of the intruders shouted, and Ella turned to her father, still in shock.

"Father, what is going on?" She asked, her heart racing. Was this real? Was this happening? "Shouldn't we try and negotiate with them?"

"I don't know..." The King shook his head. Ella peeked over the side of the table and saw one of the masked men had Isaac pressed up against the wall, a blade to his throat. Isaac's back was pressed up against the wall, his eyes wide and his chest heaving as he stared at the blade.

"Put it down; just put it down," Isaac raised both his hands in surrender, his voice even and calm, despite how afraid he looked. "No one will hurt you."

"Stop!" Ella shouted, standing up, and the whole room went silent. John popped up next to her, standing protectively beside her. Ella had been told how to act in hostage situations, but her heart was ramming against her ribs in fear. Beside her, John took her hand, and Ella was grateful. "Put the sword down. Now!"

The man holding Isaac hostage stared at her, and moved the blade so it lay flat against Isaac's chest, still pressing into his skin. "I know it's not them you want, it's me, right? Let everyone go." Ella swallowed, gripping John's hand tighter, leaning on him slightly. She was scared, definitely, but her face was composed and stern.

"If this is a surrender, then come here," One of the men said coolly.

"Not over my dead body," John snarled, standing in front of Ella protectively.

"Nor mine," Anthony stepped up to Ella's left, and they locked eyes. Anthony nodded, and Ella swallowed, a silent conversation passing between them. "You'll have to kill us first.

"I cannot ask you to do this," Ella whispered, looking at both John and Anthony in turn. "For you to lay down your lives...that is too much to ask for."

"I am ready," John gripped Ella's hand tightly.

"As am I," Anthony said earnestly.

"Wait!" The King stood up, and a smile slowly crept across his face. Ella frowned, now thoroughly puzzled. The king began to chuckle, and turned to the attackers. "You can take off your masks."

"Father, what are you doing?" Alicia called out, Vincent still shielding her. "You must get down!"

"I staged the whole thing," The King said, and the assailants stepped away, taking off their masks and relaxing. "These are guards from the palace."

"Staged?" The Queen cried, and Ella saw Daniel and Isaac standing next to her. Daniel offered his arm. "What on Earth are you talking about?" Ella was grateful to see she wasn't the only one confused. Whatever his plan was, the king had kept it a secret from his own wife.

"The Loyalty Trial wasn't over," The King explained. "This was a test to see how one would react in a situation such as this. I am impressed with all of you, in your poise and quick reaction to all of this, but Ella..." The King turned to her, and spread his arms wide. "I am so proud of you, the way you carried yourself and the selfless way you offered yourself up." Her father's eyes were crinkled at the edges as he embraced Ella, and she reluctantly hugged her father back, frowning as she let this stew over her brain.

"Father, that was a cruel trick," She said, pulling away and looking her father in the eye. She kept her unamused expression diplomatic but enough to keep her point. "You had a lot of people very upset and scared."

"Oh, my sweet, did I frighten you?" Her father cooed, and Ella hated how he spoke so patronizingly. "You conducted yourself so very well, I would have never known! But I promise, my dear, I will not make you go through this again."

"Very well," Ella muttered, but she was still displeased. She turned to face the room, as Daniel and Anthony were placing the table back upright again. "Is everyone all right? Is nobody hurt?"

There were various responses of affirmation, and Ella allowed herself to release the tension in her shoulders and sit down again. The banquet was resumed, but the atmosphere was still tense and strained, and Ella ate in silence, although she was no longer hungry.

* * *

After the meal, Ella went for a walk around the castle, enjoying the summer air. The early evening sun warmed her skin, and her full stomach in addition to this placidity made for a very content mood.

She strolled through the hallways of the castle, through the white-marbled, shaded balconies that looked out into the garden. She was still shaken from today's events and thought of Anthony and John jumping up instantly to protect her. Ella smiled softly, remembering warmly how they had stood to protect her. And as serious as the situation had been, she was happy that they had done so.

Ella heard a conversation being carried by the wind through the halls and walked towards it, ever curious. It came from one of the guest suites, built on the sides of the wall. Even though she knew she shouldn't, Ella stopped before the open door, listening in from the hallway.

"You did as you should though, that's all that matters," An older man's voice said.

"Uncle, that's not really the point - " Ella stood up straighter, recognizing John's hushed murmur instantly.

"What do you mean, that's not the point?" The Uncle's voice sounded reproachful. "Do you not understand what a marriage with the future Queen would mean for us? For our people? For me?"

"Uncle, please listen - "

"No, you listen, John! Your job is to stand out, to be the best, the most charming, and to get her to fall in love with you - "

"I know! And I have been!" John interrupted, sounding annoyed.

"So that our people can prosper! Do you not understand? You have done everything I have told you so far, John, and done it well, but you're losing focus! These last few days are critical if you want to win!"

"Win?" Ella spat, stepping into the doorframe. All the blood drained from John's face when he saw her, and he opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words, but unable too. "No, don't even try to speak, you vile, deceitful liar. My hand is not a contest, and I am not a prize."

"Ella, it's not what it sounded like, I swear to God," John pleaded, his eyes begging her. Ella's heart was fluttering in her chest, and a thousand tiny butterflies had taken flight in her stomach, dancing around. She clenched her fists tightly at her sides, not quite sure if this was all real. Was this too, staged like the attack in the banquet? It felt too real to actually be fake, and would have been impossibly hard to plan.

"I don't want to hear it," Ella's voice was thick, choked up with the threat of tears. Do not cry...not for him... "And I don't want to hear you - I don't want to see you - ever again. You are to leave, John, and never, ever come back. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Ella, please listen to me - " John's eyes were swimming with tears; Ella could see, and she was several feet away.

"Shut up!" She cried, an angry tear streaking down her cheek. She didn't wipe it away. "Just shut up! You lying scum!" Another tear shot down Ella's face and she turned away, running down the hall. This wasn't real, this wasn't real...

"Ella, please!" She heard John cry, and the sounds of his Uncle trying to hold him back.

"Don't!" He tried. "She's too upset now - "

"This is all your fault!" John roared, and Ella flew down a flight of stairs, tears blinding her vision. With a crushing realization, she knew this had all been a lie, that John too, was like all the rest. Reaching the grounds, she sunk against the wall, burying her head in her arms and let the tears fall.

Fighting them was useless, and Ella was too sick, too tired to try and compose herself. She was done, done being deceived and lied too. Everyone she knew was a fake, a liar, only trying to deceive her. If being Queen meant this, she didn't want it.

"Your Highness, what's wrong?!" She heard a voice amongst her sobs, and felt Anthony place his hand gently on her shoulder. Ella flinched at his touch, and tried to dry her eyes. "Ella," He spoke softly and gently, and she turned around to face him. "Who hurt you? Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing, it's alright, Anthony - " Ella tried, but even as the words came shakily from her lips, she knew they were lies.

"It clearly isn't," He said gently, putting his arms around her and holding her close, letting her cry into his shoulder. "I'm here."

"I trusted him..." Ella wept, and Anthony rubbed small, slow circles into her back, not saying a word. "And he lied to me. He lied to me like everyone else in the entire world! There's nobody, Anthony, nobody..."

"I would never lie to you Ella," He said gently. "And I know you can't believe anyone right now, but know that I will never, ever hurt you."

"Alright," She said quietly, wanting more than anything to be able to trust Anthony, to let him comfort her without being afraid of him becoming traitorous later on. But it was so hard, after feeling like John had torn her heart from her chest and crushed it into his fist. If John had initially seemed so flawless, and then turned out to be untrue, why shouldn't everyone else be the same way?

"Come on," Anthony said softly, helping Ella to her feet. She felt weak now, her energy spent from yelling at John and crying, and gripped Anthony's arm tightly.

"Anthony, I don't feel like walking," Ella dried her eyes, hating how whiny and childish she sounded. She added, in a soft whisper, "I don't think I can." Truthfully, she didn't want to face John again. She didn't want to look at him, or hear his excuses. Ella just didn't have the strength.

"Then I'll carry you," Anthony offered, and Ella didn't try to protest. He lifted her effortlessly into his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck, hiding her face into his neck as he carried her away, so that if John was watching, he wouldn't see her cry.

* * *

**Well anyway, that was Chapter Ten! I won't update in a while 'cause I'm on vacation~ but I hope you're enjoying it so far! Don't forget to leave a review! Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-

Ella lay in her bed, feeling impossibly upset. She stared blankly at the wall, all done with tears. Her eyes were red and the skin around them raw, and occasionally, her chest would rise dramatically with a dry sob, but no tears would come. It had been two days since her discovery about John, and she refused to leave her room, denying food and accepting only water to placate her sister.

Out in the hall, she could hear Anthony speaking softly to Alicia and Vincent, and their tones sounded worried, like parents more than peers. Alicia was determined to call off the Trials at once, so that Ella could heal, while Vincent proposed they run John out of the castle altogether, and strip him of his title. Anthony pointed out that John wasn't the only one with false intentions, just the only one to be caught.

Ella was so torn. Part of her still yearned for John, wanting him to stay and redeem himself, prove himself again, and everything would be fine. And another part wanted nothing to do with him, wanted to follow Vincent's plan of stripping him of his title, his wealth. A disturbing part of her wanted to make John pay for what he had done to her in the worst possible way.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Ella flinched. "Ellie?" Alicia called out gently, using an old childhood nickname. "It's just us. Can we talk to you?"

"Sure," Ella moaned, and as the three filed in, she turned her face into her pillow. She knew she looked horrible. She didn't need Anthony or Vincent remarking so.

"How are you feeling?" Vincent asked gently. She could feel them standing over her, watching her.

"Awful," Ella murmured into the pillow, her voice muffled by the sound.

"Do you want something to eat? To drink?" Anthony asked kindly.

"I'm not hungry," Ella rolled over, her back now to them. She knew she was being childish, but she couldn't face them yet.

Despite this, she heard Alicia murmur, "Send for bread and wine, please," and heard heavy footsteps leave the room.

"Ella," Anthony said, and she felt the bed shift as he sat down next to her. "I know you're upset. But I also want _you_ to know you have options here in dealing with him."

"If you want," Alicia began, her voice soft, but diplomatic still. "You can take disciplinary action against him. You can strip him of his title, take away his land from him and his family, take his wealth - "

"No," Ella said firmly, sitting up and facing the two. "I will not punish his people for what he has done."

"So you want to let him off scotch free?" Anthony raised an eyebrow, looking reproachful. "I mean, that is an option, Ella."

"I don't want to do anything," She said weakly, refusing to meet Andrew's eyes, and Alicia and he frowned, confused. "I really don't. At least...not now. Give me some time."

At that moment, Vincent reappeared in the doorway, holding a bottle of white wine in one hand and a tray of glasses and sliced bread in the other. "Please eat something, milady," He poured Ella a glass, and handed it to her, then poured drinks for everyone else in the room. Ella thought of the alcohol, and now numb it would make her feel. She drank the whole glass in one sitting, and didn't hesitate to pour herself a second. The others watched her carefully, but she pretended not to notice.

To please them, she nibbled on a slice of bread, and then complained of a headache to get them to leave her in peace. When they were gone, Ella nursed the wine bottle until it was dry, savoring the dull, lead-like feeling as it spread through her veins, numbing her brain, and her heart too.

* * *

The three came to visit her daily, but other than that, Ella was pretty much left alone. She slowly began to regain her strength, eating three meals a day again, but he was not the same. Something had changed inside of her. Instead of feeling hatred towards John, or even sadness, she felt a strange numbness, like someone had taken her memories of him and covered them in a blanket. She hadn't seen John in days, and didn't want to. She pushed away thoughts of him, and forced herself to focus on something else.

Ella was a ruler, a princess, and one day a Queen. She would not submit herself to crying and lamenting the loss of a man who had deceived her. Tears were weak. _She_ was not weak.

With a hardened heart, Ella carried on her life again, lifting her chin up high and moving forward. She would depend on herself for happiness, and no one else.

* * *

One evening, Ella was on a walk in the gardens with her sister, strolling quietly. "You know, we can't postpone the Humility Trial forever," Alicia said quietly. "You'll have to talk to Father about it."

"Then bring forth the Trial," Ella said indifferently, staring straight ahead. "It matters not to me."

"I think it does though," Alicia said, giving Ella a tentative look, and then sighed. "Ella, why are you acting like this? First, you were crushed by what John - "

_"Don't_ say his name," Ella interrupted her. "Please."

"You're doing it again!" Alicia cried. "Pretending that nothing is wrong! That's unhealthy, Ella! You're bottling away your pain, and one day, it's just going to burst. At least acknowledge John's existence - "

"Please! Don't say his name!"

"Stop it, Ella!" Alicia cried. "You can't act like this! He's a real person, he's still in the palace, and _he hurt you_. You need to do something about it!"

Ella opened her mouth to speak, but just then, a flock of soldiers approached them. Their faces were concealed by their helmets, and one grabbed Ella's arm firmly. "You need to come with us."

"Excuse me?!" Ella snapped, trying to pull away. "How dare you touch me!" The soldier wouldn't let go, and at a furtive glance, she saw her sister being grabbed as well. Both were marched out of the gardens, half-dragged by the soldiers.

"On what authority are you acting upon?" Ella tried again, furious. "Who sent you?"

"That is none of your concern," The same soldier said gruffly, shoving her forward. "You will remain silent."

"Is this another test?" Alicia asked, fear creeping into her voice. "Did the King set you up to do this?"

"Oh you fatuous girl," The soldier removed his helmet, revealing messy, dirty blond hair. "Your father has no idea this is going on."

"F - Frederik?" Ella gasped, recalling the scene at the ball, his disgusting manners. Chills raced down her body. "Why?"

"Because I didn't get what I wanted," He sneered, and the legion of soldiers shuffled Ella and Alicia up a flight of stairs. "And now, I'll take it." A wicked grin split his face, and Alicia gave a small yelp of fear.

Ella recognized where they were going; to the astronomy tower. The sisters were brutally shoved onto the floor, and Ella quickly got up again, flying to the window. "Where is my family?" She demanded.

"With any luck," Frederik smirked, leaning against the wall. "Dead."

"No!" Alicia screamed, and began to cry. Ella walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her sister comfortingly. She forced back tears; she would never ever give that sick bastard the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

This was not planned, Ella realized, as soldier upon solider came up with reports. _The_ _Great Hall has been seized. The grounds have been taken. The temple has been torched_. With the acrid smell of smoke tainting the air, Ella slowly came to the sickening terms.

This was all too real.

* * *

**What will happen next? More updates coming :) Please give a review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who is still reading this, and hopefully enjoying it! This next chapter is a bit violent, as a head's up, but here you go!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve-

An hour had passed, and now Ella and Alicia sat, curled up in the corner of the tower. Alicia had quieted down some, but still moaned occasionally, calling for Vincent, or occasionally for help. Her face was stained with tears, and she rocked back and forth, her arms curled tightly around her knees.

And Ella stared coldly at Frederik, watching him move with hardened, calculating eyes. She hadn't wept at all, unlike Alicia, her heart hardened from the past week's events. Instead, the princess was furious. For all she knew, her family was dead, Anthony and the other suitors slain like hogs. Frederik had burned her temple, ransacked her home, and was going to do whatever he pleased with her.

She wouldn't have it. Ella stood up, and caught Alicia's eye. Her sister gave her a confused look, raising an eyebrow, and Ella tried to reassure her with a soft smile. "Frederik," She called, trying to conceal her hatred for him. She had a plan, but she didn't like it.

The Duke turned around. He was the only one in the tower now, besides Ella and Alicia. "What is it?"

Ella's eyes darted to the paper charts and scrolls covered with maps of the stars and heavens, and the stone paperweight carved into the shape of a man that covered them. She focused her gaze back to Frederik again, and tried to give her most alluring smile. "What is it that you plan to do next?"

"After my men take control of the castle?" Frederik gave a cocky smile. "And I assert myself as King?" He took a few steps closer to Ella, and she tried her best not to recoil in repulsion. She backed up into the table containing the scrolls, and curled her hand around the paperweight. Frederik followed, like a wolf, hunting down his prey. In the corner, Alicia watched, wide-eyed.

"Yes," Ella lowered her voice. He was so close to her, their bodies were nearly touching. "What do you plan to do with...with me?" She sounded disgusting saying it, but Frederik was buying right into it. He took her face in one hand and looked down at her, a confident smirk on his lips.

"I will make you _mine," _He breathed, and kissed her. It took all of Ella's self-control and then some for her not to push him away. With the paperweight still in hand, she slid her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. Frederik moved down, kissing her neck and pressing her up against the wall, and Ella opened her eyes, raising the paperweight.

"Frederik," She breathed, and slammed the stone with all her might into the back of his skull. He pulled back, crying out in pain, and Ella shoved him to the ground. "Go!" She shouted at Alicia, and her sister, trembling got up from the floor. "Go!" Ella repeated. "I'm right behind you!"

Alicia broke off into a run, and Frederik stood up straight, holding his head. His eyes were red with fury, and Ella felt her heart fall down into her stomach. "You disgusting whore," Frederik seethed, and lunged at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her to the ground.

Ella cried out, pain ricocheting up her spine. Stars clouded her vision and for a moment, all she could register was pain. "I'll make you pay!" Frederik roared, and she felt his hands grab her wrists, pinning them beside her head. Ella's vision cleared and she saw Frederik's face, sweaty and red with anger looming over hers, his teeth bared like a wild animal's.

"Get off me!" Ella screamed, writhing underneath him. She brought her knee up and rammed it into his crotch, and Frederik loosened his grip enough for her to wriggle free. Breathing heavily, she scanned the room for a weapon. Running was not an option, and neither was escape; it would only cause Frederik to pursue her. The most she could hope for was that Alicia was hiding somewhere, or had found help.

As Frederik got to his feet, Ella seized the closest thing she could find: a small, hand-held telescope made of brass. She shakily extended it and raised it like a bat.

"Put it down," Frederik ordered. "Or I'll make you bleed. I'll tear your eyes from your sockets, your tongue from your mouth. I will cut you and skin you alive, and the pain will be unimaginable. I will _break_ you, Ella. I will crush your spirit and bend it to my will."

"You speak of what I shall do to you!" Ella retorted. "You will pay dearly for what you have done! The people - _my_ people - will never stand for this!"

"Your heart is as free as a wild stallion," Frederik sneered, his eyes narrow. "But I shall make you submit to me. I will make you _bow down!" _He suddenly roared, blood flushing his cheeks. Ella flinched. "One day, you will learn to obey me, _princess_. And you shall do so willingly."

"All of the kingdom would sooner slit their own throats than bow down to a rat such as you," Ella sneered, and when Frederik tried to make a move, she swung with the telescope, keeping him at bay.

"They already are," Frederik lunged forward again, and caught the telescope in his fist before Ella could swing. He wrenched it from her hands and tossed it to the floor. "Your Father's little 'Trials' upset quite a lot of people, Ella. Many men wanted a piece of your wealth, your power. _You."_ Frederik pressed himself against her, crushing her against the wall. He dropped his voice to a low whisper and began to speak quickly and excitedly. "So I took my rightful place as leader. We have an army, of Dukes and Earls and Barons all tired of their positions under the king. I told them that the wealth could be shared, the power of marrying you divvied up amongst them. But I," Frederik stroked Ella's cheek almost lovingly. "I was to have you. And I shall."

"I hate you!" Ella spat in his face, and he responded with a harsh slap that echoed in the room. Ella's head spun, and she tasted blood. Tears welled up in her eyes but she forced herself not to cry, because that exactly what he wanted.

"You will love me!" Frederik thundered. "And you will worship me, and submit to me, and _bow_. Bow to me, princess, heir to the throne." Frederik shoved Ella brutally to the floor, and she covered her mouth with her hand, tasting blood. A lump in her throat was nearly choking her, but she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't!

"No!" She screamed at him, and weakly stood. "You can beat me, you can kill my family, take my kingdom, but you will never, _ever_ make me bow to you."

"Says the harlot who leaves her hand in marriage up to a _game,"_ Frederik spat. "Who was that man you were so fond of? John?"

"Don't," Ella glowered. "Don't you dare bring him into this."

"So defensive!" Frederik exclaimed. "You love him very much, don't you? If he is not already dead, I'll have him put to death. There must be only me."

"I do not love the Viscount de Letendre," Ella said bitterly. "I love no one, and never shall."

"You used too," Frederik said cooly. "What made you so cold?"

"That is none of your concern," Ella spat up more blood. Frederik's face suddenly brightened.

"It was John who did this to you," He sneered. "He made you so cold."

"John did nothing!" Ella screamed, tears beginning to fall, to her horror. "I never loved John!" Her body trembled in her fight to end her tears.

"Look at you," Frederik knelt before her, taking her face in his hands. "So fragile. So young."

"I am not fragile," Ella said weakly, but in her heart, she knew he was right. She had allowed John to break her heart, and it had nearly destroyed her.

"Yes you are," Frederik said, almost soothingly, and Ella pulled away. He grabbed her arms, his fingers closing tight around them. Ella's eyes widened from this new burst of pain, and she let out a short, strangled cry. "You are so weak, so fragile, so...delicate." He guided her to the ground, so that Ella's back was on the floor, and loomed over her. "I was wrong about you, princess. You _are_ easily broken."

Upon hearing this, something inside Ella was ignited. For her whole life, she had been told what to do, had her decisions made for her. And she was sick and tired of that. Ella stared at Frederik on top of her, and reached up and dried her tears. "I warned you, you son-of-a-bitch." She said, her voice low and thick. "You will pay." Ella lunged her hands forward, into Frederik's face, tearing at his skin, his eyes, grabbing at his mouth and attacking him like a wild animal. She kicked and screamed, her body transforming into a demon's with flailing limbs and a horrible scream. "You will die!" She roared, pushing Frederik off of her. As she tried to stand, he reached out and seized the skirt of her dress, tearing the blue silk across her knees.

Ella stood before the massive window, cut out of the stone. The wind gathered her dress and hair and tossed them about, making her look dangerous and...powerful. Frederik looked up at her, breathing heavily. Blood dripped satisfyingly down his cheek from a cut in his temple. "I am your Queen," She said in a voice that commanded every ounce of his attention. Adrenaline surged through her veins, fueling her, despite how beaten and tired she was. "And you shall bow to _me."_

Ella approached Frederik and kicked him brutally in the face, knocking him back, and marched towards the door, without looking back.

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but here's chapter thirteen! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen-

Ella walked down the surprisingly empty staircase, wiping the blood from her nose in a very unlady-like fashion. Her steps were shaky as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and she stopped abruptly when she saw two soldiers - probably loyal to Frederik - standing guard. She had fought the Duke with everything she had, and she didn't have much strength left. But she couldn't give up now.

Ella broke into a run, darting past them, her now-short skirt flying in the air. There were shouts behind her, and she knew they were pursuing her, but she had to run, she had to try, despite the screaming in her lungs and the stabs of pain. She closed her eyes, slowing down. They were going to get her soon...

She tripped over a bump in the stone, and sprawled to the floor, cursing her clumsiness and bad shoes. Ella cried out in pain, looking up to see the two guards looming closer. "Please God, spare me," She murmured, and all of a sudden, the man on the left froze, his eyes widening as a sword slid through his chest.

"What?" Ella gasped, and the man fell to the ground as the other seized her by the arm and tried to drag her to her feet.

"Don't you dare touch her!" She heard a voice cry, and she was dropped as the soldier was stabbed in the chest like his partner. Ella looked up in shock.

Because John was standing over her. His black hair was shining with sweat and blood splattered his face and clothing, which was little more protection than trousers and a tunic. He was breathing hard, and looked like he'd been through hell, but in that moment, he had never looked more perfect to Ella, despite of all he had done to her.

"John," She breathed, staring at him in shock. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Your sister found me and told me where you were," He offered a hand, but Ella didn't take it, standing up on her own.

"We need to move," She said, trying to sound cold but failing, her voice still trembling. Her heart was racing, and the familiar rush of adrenaline around John was returning. _Stop_, she told herself. _You don't love him._

"Milady, you're hurt," John said gently, and Ella folded her arms over her chest, knowing that bruises and welts were probably forming all over her skin.

"I'm fine," Ella said briskly, moving quickly down the hall. John followed obediently, trotting beside her. "And it's, 'Your Highness'."

_"Your Highness,"_ John corrected himself. "What did Frederik do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ella snapped, and turned down a hallway. A trio of soldiers spotted her and John, and burst into a run after them.

"Take this!" John thrust his sword into her hands and darted up to a decorative suit of armor and ripped the sword from the knight's iron hands. He ran up to a man and clashed swords, then kicked him square in the chest.

The other two were more interested in Ella, and her eyes widened in fear as they came closer. "John!" She cried, hating how she needed him, but she couldn't win a fight like this.

"Stay away from me!" Ella cried, and raised her sword. She saw the bruises and blood on her arms and remembered her fight with Frederik. She remembered how he had beat her, and how ruthless and brutal he was, but she remembered how she had beaten him. Charged with this new energy, she swung at the nearest soldier, connecting swords. She had seen many sword fights in her life, and knew she had to react quickly. Ella released her sword from his and swung around to hit him in the stomach. The man blocked her move effortlessly, and Ella turned to confront the other, her sword still trapped by the other man.

The soldier grabbed her by her hair and slammed her against the wall, bringing stars to Ella's eyes. She cried out in pain, swinging her sword around, trying to stab her attacker, but only dinging his armor. "Ella!" She heard John roar in the background, and she watched the man beside her attacker fall.

The man holding her turned for a second, and Ella ran, knowing it was her only turn to do so. The soldier gave a shout and swung his sword in an arc, splitting Ella's arm, before John buried his into the man's neck.

Ella grasped her arm in pain, blood seeping through her fingers. "We have to go," She said tersely. "They'll find us."

"You're in no condition to run," John said, taking her by her other arm and leading her into another room, and locking the door tightly, then pushing a small table against it. Ella recognized the room: it was the nursery.

"Where is Eva?" She gasped, running towards the empty crib. The room looked like it had been torn apart, everything in disarray. Playthings lay trampled on the floor and books were tossed about. "Where is my sister? John," She spun around, tears in her eyes. "They took my sister."

"We need to take care of your arm," He tried gently.

"I don't give a rat's ass about my arm!" Ella shrieked. "They took my sister! My baby sister!"

"Your Highness, please be quiet!" He said earnestly. "They could hear you! The princess is safe, as far as I know. Your sisters, along with Alicia, are all in the war room. We need to get you there, but first, we have to stop the bleeding."

Ella sank into a rocking chair, sighing, and removed her hand from her arm, which was still steadily bleeding. It hurt like fire, and she slowly rolled up her soiled sleeve. The skin around the gash was so bloody she couldn't actually see the wound itself, but she knew it was bad. John knelt beside her, taking a sheet from Eva's crib and tearing it in half. "I'm just going to try and clean it up a bit," He said, but Ella took the cotton from him.

"I'll do it," She said, beginning to wipe at her skin, and wincing when she rubbed her wound. John looked at her sadly.

"Your Highness, at least let me help you," He said softly.

"You've done enough - _ah!" _Ella winced again, and John wrapped his hand around hers, wordlessly taking the sheet from her hands.

"Permission to speak freely, Your Highness," He said softly, and Ella sighed.

"Permission granted," She closed her eyes, dreading the false apology that was sure to come from his mouth.

"Ella," John sounded pained, as he began to wind the other half of the sheet around her arm. "You've changed. I know I've hurt you, and I know you won't believe any apology I attempt to give to you because of that. And to see you like this, cold and hardened against the world, it breaks my heart, because I know that's not you."

"You don't know me," Ella scowled. "And I've changed because I had to. If you haven't noticed, the castle is being ransacked by insurgents, my family is at risk, and I am the prime target."

"I knew you before this," John said, keeping his voice level and calm. "And you were witty, you were kind, and just _happy_. And I took that away from you, and I'm so sorry, Ella." He tied off the sheet, and Ella stood up, walking away from him and looked out the large window overlooking the gardens. A pane of glass had been shattered, and jagged edges sprung out of the frame.

Ella pressed her lips tightly together. She knew every word John said was true, and it hurt her that it was so. "Why are you still here, John?" She said, refusing to acknowledge he was right.

"Because I didn't want to leave you," John took a long pause, and sighed. "What my Uncle said, at first he was right." Ella stiffened, hating how he was bringing this up. "It was fake. But I swear to God, Ella, after I kissed you, something changed. I couldn't let you go, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Ella sighed, and John pressed on. "I know you don't believe me, Ella, but that's the truth."

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell me this," She said, replaying his words over and over in her mind. She wanted to believe them and put everything behind her that had happened between them. She wanted to believe that John was honest and good and would take care of her.

But she also knew that the only person who would ever truly take care of her was her own self. And even if John tried as hard as he could to redeem himself, she was the one ultimately responsible for her well being.

"I said you wouldn't believe me," John said gently. "But you needed to know. I won't betray you again, Ella."

Ella turned back around from the window, wilting slightly. "I want nothing more than to be able to trust you again, John. I really do. And I want nothing more for my family to be safe, the palace restored instead of being looted and ransacked. I want to forget Frederik assaulting me in the Astronomy tower, while I let my sister and closest friend run through the halls _alone_. I want to be able to put all this behind me, I really do. But this is a different time now than it was two weeks ago, or even yesterday. Things have changed, John, and they've changed permanently."

Ella stared intently at him for a long time, and John bowed his head. Both were at a loss for words. Around them, in the dark, static nursery, wind blew in through the broken glass and muffled, faraway shouts filled their ears.

"Lets go to the war room," Ella breathed quietly, and took up the sword in her palm again. "I need to be with my family right now."

* * *

**Thanks and big hugs to everyone who's still reading this! Love y'all and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen-

Ella found her sisters huddled in the corner of the war room, some wrapped in blankets, but all looking pale and terrified. Alicia, who was wrapped in Vincent's arms, was the first to stand up. "Ella!" She cried, and ran towards her sister, crushing her into a hug, which hurt. "I was so scared, I thought you had died, and it's been hours..." Instantly, the room was in a commotion, and Ella was pried from her sister and shepherded around, a blanket tossed over her shoulders, a mug of something warm and possibly alcoholic pressed into her hands, and guided into a seat.

"Your Highness, what did they do to you?" She looked up and relaxed at seeing a familiar face. Anthony looked exhausted, bags under his eyes and a weary expression. Ella realized how late it must be. "What happened to you?"

"I had a...scuffle with Frederik, Duke of Clark," Ella said, eyeing her youngest sisters, who were watching her intently, hanging onto every word. "He is the one who has orchestrated this."

"Frederik," Anthony repeated, turning things over in his head. "He's had some time to prepare this, hasn't he?"

"I suppose so, yes," Ella frowned, and suddenly looked around the room. "Where are my parents?"

Anthony looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but we don't know. We have all the men we can spare looking for them, but there hasn't been news yet."

"Then I need to be out there looking," Ella stood up, brushing off her blanket. "They're my parents, and the King and Queen. We need to be out there searching for them."

"Ella, the prime target is you," Anthony stood up as well. "You of all people can't go out there, especially in your condition."

"I can't sit here and wait!" Ella cried impatiently. "Besides, were all just sitting ducks here! How many men do we have guarding this room?"

"Twenty."

"That's not nearly enough," Ella gave a dry, bitter laugh. "Frederik's troops have a hundred times that, probably more. And they've probably ransacked every inch of this castle, which means..."

Suddenly, there was a sharp banging on the door, and everyone turned to look. "It's me! It's Daniel!" He cried. "I have loyal soldiers surrounding me! Let me in!"

The door was slowly coaxed open, and every sword and arrow was trained on Daniel as he stepped into the room, then the door slammed and bolted shut behind him. "Your Highness," He bowed to Ella, breathless. "I have news of the King and Queen, from Frederik."

"Then by all means, tell us!" Ella said impatiently, and Daniel held out a scroll of parchment, worn and looking slightly bloodstained, as if the one writing upon it had a hand wound. Ella unrolled it, and read aloud in neat, blocky script.

"'I have spared one of your 'contestants' so that he would deliver this message to Princess Ella. I have both the King and Queen in my custody, and will publicly and brutally execute them in the event that the Princess does not surrender to me completely. This has been written at approximately eleven thirty p.m. I shall allow one hour until I will kill the King and Queen, and can be found in the Throne Room. Make the right decision. - Frederik, Duke of Clark.'" Ella breathed, slowly setting down the parchment onto the table.

"Oh my God," Alicia said in the corner, covering her mouth with one hand. Vincent pulled her closer, speaking softly and consolingly.

"What time is it?" Ella asked, feeling almost numb. There was no question, no choice. She had to give herself up.

"You're not going," Anthony said firmly. "We'll work this out somehow."

"What time is it?" Ella asked, more firmly this time, but Anthony didn't listen.

"This is all a trap," He continued. "I know it - "

"What time is it?!" Ella shouted, shocking everyone in the room. It fell deathly silent. "Nothing you can tell me will change my mind! Nothing..." She wilted, and turned to her sisters, casting them a weak glance of helplessness. Ella didn't want to fall apart, not in front of them. "So just tell me...how long do I have?"

"It's five minutes to twelve, Your Highness," Daniel said softly, and Ella gave him a weak, sad smile.

"Then I have time," She walked slowly over to her sisters, and knelt in front of them. "Olivia, Anna," She spread her arms and wrapped them into a hug. "I love you more than you will ever know. And I'm sorry I couldn't have been more of a big sister to you." Ella looked up at the next girl in line, her face softening. "Eliza."

Eliza looked at Ella, her mouth pressed tightly together, and did not move towards her. "I'm so sorry, my dear sister," Ella said earnestly. "I have wronged you. I had hoped not to ask for your forgiveness now, not like this, but I have no choice."

"No," Eliza said, her voice choked with tears. "It is I who must ask for your forgiveness." Ella released Olivia and Anna, and crushed Eliza to her chest, a single tear racing down her eye and landing on the younger girl's shoulder.

"I love you," Ella promised, and pulled away. "And you were forgiven a long time ago."

"You are so brave," Eliza whispered, as Ella got up to visit Alicia. She felt her chest tighten in pain, and more tears filled her eyes. She stared at her sister for a moment, unsure for a moment on what to do. Alicia suddenly wrapped her in her arms so tightly it hurt. Ella never wanted her to let go.

"I don't know what to say," Alicia murmured, and they pulled back, still holding each other, and looked into each other's teary faces. A thousand words, a thousand memories passed between them, and it was impossible to tell who was in the most agony over losing their closest friend.

"You're my best friend," Ella touched her cheek affectionately. "And I will never forget that."

She made herself pull away, and took baby Eva from Vincent. Miraculously, the baby was still asleep. "When all this is over, you'll be too young to remember," She breathed. "But I hope you'll still remember me. Or at least, who I used to be. I trust that my sisters will not let you forget." She kissed Eva's soft forehead, her lips lingering a while longer.

It was so hard, but Ella handed the child over to Alicia, and faced the soldiers in the room. "Thank you," She said softly. "For keeping my family safe. Now I am ready."

John, who had remained silent this whole time, stepped forward. "Your Highness," He bowed his head. "Let me walk with you. Please."

"Alright," Ella sighed, resigning to her fate. Anthony stepped up next, his face clouded in pain.

"I'll go too, if...Your Highness permits it," He asked humbly, and Ella nodded. She turned and gave one last desperate look at her sisters, and stepped out into the hallway, flanked on both sides by John and Anthony.

* * *

They walked the halls in silence, which were unnervingly empty. Ella stared blankly ahead, taking her feelings and turning them off one by one, until she felt nothing. It was near impossible, but she knew exactly what Frederik would do to her when she surrendered, and it would take all of her willpower to block off the pain.

They reached the Throne Room, and it was teeming with rebels. "They cannot come in," One said, referring to John and Anthony as he approached. Ella turned around to face both of them, and they were seized by men, held back. Neither put up much of a fight, for the sake of leave, and Ella assumed that they would be released after she went in.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, her heart breaking. "I'm so sorry. But they have my parents. And the sacrifice I make just might be enough to save them."

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten," Anthony promised, and Ella gave him a soft, sad smile.

"Thank you Anthony," She sighed, and looked down. "Whatever he makes me do, whatever he makes me say..." Ella looked up into both of their solemn faces. "Know that I do not mean it."

She turned around and went through the doors of the throne room, he heart leaden with sorrow.

* * *

**Please review! It would mean so much 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**In a response to purpleartist19's review, I usually update every day, but often very late at night. If I don't update one day, it will probably be on the next. You can always subscribe too~ ;) Glad everyone's still reading this, and thanks for all the positive feedback!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen-

Frederik sat on her father's throne, his legs hanging over one of the armrests. This made her furious, this blatant display of disrespect for the throne. Ella wanted to yell at him, but decided against it, knowing it would do not good. She noticed with satisfaction, however, that there was a large scratch down the side of his face, undoubtedly from her fingernail.

"Ella!" He cried when he saw her, looking condescending as he descended from his perch on the throne. "You came!"

"Where are my parents?" She asked softly, her voice steady and even. "You said you had them. Where are they?" She stopped a good twenty feet away from him, not wanting to be any closer to him than she had to.

"But of course," Frederik smiled wickedly. "Bring in the King and Queen!" His men approached from the shadows, carrying huge, burlap sacks, dragging them in as if they contained garbage, or potatoes. Ella's eyes widened with shock, and this new discovery hit her like a blow to the chest.

"No...no, no!" She cried, pulling away as they were shoved towards her feet. She didn't want to see them, she didn't want to see all the horrible, sadistic ways Frederik had mutilated their bodies for his own amusement. What he had done was unforgivable. Her parents were dead...

"You knew it was coming," Frederik sneered. "You knew it was too good to be true. Come on, Ella! You know I don't play nice."

"You sick bastard," She felt like he'd just stabbed her in the belly, and was physically bent in half, tears silently streaking down her face. "How could you do this?"

"I had to have you," Frederik touched her cheek, and she pulled away, crying quietly. _This wasn't real... This was all fake..._ "And I didn't want anyone to take you away from me." Ella let out a sob, and Frederik circled around her, placing both hands on her hips and placing his chin on her shoulder. "Oh, come now, Ella, don't be like that," He cooed, and she took a few steps away, repulsed.

"Stay away from me!" She fell to her knees, tears streaming freely down her face. He had just killed her _parents!_ She was an _orphan_.

"Remember, darling," Frederik said triumphantly. "I can have my men burn down this whole castle, and everyone in it. Including those two gentlemen who escorted you here. Someone, bring them in!"

"No," Ella begged, this added pressure too much to handle. First the murder of her parents, and now Frederik was threatening John and Anthony? "Please, don't!" But nevertheless, the doors were opened and John and Anthony brought in, their hands chained behind them, and their mouths' gagged with dirty strips of cloth. Ella wondered if they put up a fight, if they were in much pain. "Don't hurt them, please, Frederik!" She pleaded, as the duo was shoved to their knees before them.

"Oh no, of course not," Frederik said coolly, taking her into his arms. "But I have two more people in my possession to coerce you into submission. That's your weakness, Ella. You love too much, and too strongly."

"Let them go," Ella begged. "I'll do whatever you want, I swear, just let them go."

"And why would I do that when I can make them watch?" He hissed, pulling her even more tightly to his chest. "The defamation of their Queen."

Ella realized that's what she was now, by law, by birthright. She was Queen, but it meant nothing. Titles wouldn't protect her against this man. "Frederik, don't hurt them. I beg of you." Two soldiers had appeared behind Anthony and John, and Ella even recognized one's face as Gabriel, the man who's chance had been ruined when he screamed at the servant who had dumped the pudding on him in the Wit Trial. She gazed up at him in pain as this new fresh wound tore into her. Was there anyone whom she could trust anymore?

Gabriel drew a long, jagged blade to John's throat, pulling his head back and pressing the metal close to his skin. "That's the one who hurt you, wasn't it?" Frederik said tantalizingly in her ear. "I can end him. Right now. You'd like that, wouldn't you? To make him pay." John's eyes were huge as he stared at Ella, but he didn't look afraid. Surprisingly, he looked resigned, almost as if he knew he was about to die. His face remained composed, and his eyes spoke to Ella. _Do what you must..._

"Don't," Ella breathed. "Frederik, I have begged, and I will continue to beg, if that is what it takes to save him. Do not kill either of these men. They are uninvolved with me."

"But you were so taken with him, Ella," Frederik taunted. "And he hurt you so badly. Would you not want to see his blood spill beneath you?" Ella turned her face away from John's and looked down at Frederik's chest so close to hers._ I want to see _your_ blood spill beneath me,_ Ella wanted to say. _And every deceitful, betraying bastard who has joined you_.

"No," She said, her voice as quiet as a mouse's. "And I will ask you one more time. Please spare him."

"Look at you," Frederik leered. "You do still care. As much as you pretend not to. I've had people watching you, Ella. I know just what he did to you, and how you changed yourself because of him. You realized what a weakness love was."

"Love is never a weakness," Ella spoke up, staring at Frederik stonily. She knew speaking out like this could cost Anthony and John their lives, and possibly hers too, but the words didn't seem to come to her. Rather, they poured uncontrolled from her mouth, as if someone else were speaking them. "If anything, love _gives_ you strength. It has the power to wound, to damage, even to kill, yes. But love saves people. Love makes people human. And if I did not love a single thing, if I could not love anything at all...I would not want to live at all."

"Shut up," Frederik scowled at this open display of defiance, and smacked her across the face. "And don't talk back to me." Ella touched her hand to her cheek, this new blow stinging more on top of the others.

"Don't hurt her!" Anthony had worked free the gag around his mouth and was breathing heavily. The man holding him prepared to silence him again, but Frederik raised up a hand to stop him.

"No..." He narrowed his eyes, releasing Ella and walking towards Anthony, a malicious glare in his eye. "What is that you said?"

"I told you not to hurt her," Anthony said bravely. "She's had enough today, don't you think? All because of you. She is a woman, you disgusting maggot. And you always treat women with respect."

"I'll show you respect," Frederik's lip curled into a tight, thin line and he stormed towards Anthony, and brought his boot up to Anthony's face, snapping his head back. Ella cried out in shock, as blood pooled in Anthony's mouth and ran from his nose.

"Frederik!" She screamed, running towards Anthony, who was spitting blood onto the wooden floor.

"You respect _me!"_ Frederik was seething, looming over Anthony, his arms spread wide. "I am your King! You are nothing now but the lowest of slaves!" He kicked Anthony again, this time in the chest. He then grabbed his hair and shoved Anthony's head down to the ground, forcing him to bow. "You bow to me." Frederik pressed his boot down on Anthony's cheek, grinding his face into the floor. Blood smeared on the ancient grain.

"You are a King by no right, nor will you ever be one," Anthony muttered, his face contorted with malice. "The only one I bow to is Ella, the Queen."

"Guards!" Frederik cried, furious. "Take them away, and do with them what you will, but _keep them alive._ As for the girl, take her to my chambers. Until I return for her, she can think about her actions."

Ella's arms were grabbed from behind her, and she was pulled away from John and Anthony. "Anthony!" She cried, as he was dragged to his feet along with John. "John! Don't hurt them! Please don't hurt them!"

"Quiet!" The man holding Ella ordered gruffly, and she was pulled from the room, and dragged down the hall. She didn't know what would happen to John and Anthony now, and realized she cared more about their fates than she did her own. Ella wondered where her family was now, if they'd tried to escape or not.

To Ella's surprise the door to the King's Suite was opened and she was shoved to the floor. The door was quickly locked and bolted behind her, and she looked around in shock.

It seemed to be the only room in the palace that remained untouched. The huge canopy bed was perfectly made, every ornament in place. It broke Ella's heart that the room her parents once occupied, the room _only_ for the King and Queen would be so easily taken over by Frederik.

She knelt beside the bedspread, buried her head in her hands, and wept bitterly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen-

Hours had passed, and Ella remained huddled in the corner of the room, making herself as small as possible against the wall. It wasn't cold, but she still shivered in fear. John and Anthony were probably subjected to all sorts of torture, and she knew hers was about to come, only in a different way.

For the first time, Ella wished she was born a boy. That way, she would be made an example of, and then killed. Not a lifetime of slavery to this evil man. Almost anything would be preferred over him.

She got up and went towards the open window, staring out at the midnight air. She had no idea where her family was now, if they were still safe. Had Frederik's forces prevailed? Was everyone she loved dead?

Ella stepped up on the windowsill, letting the raw air whip her dress around her legs. Below her was at least two hundred feet and then the solid rock of the stone pavement below. A thought occurred to her, a sick, horrible thought. But surprisingly, Ella entertained it. _She could jump._

The soldiers and the army always emphasized that suicide was the cowardly option in a situation such as this. That suicide was the last resort. Would it be cowardly to end her life instead of facing Frederik's assault and a life of humiliation? She wasn't even technically queen; she hadn't received her coronation yet. So was she really letting her country down by killing herself?

Ella thought of her family, and closed her eyes. It would break their hearts if they found out she was dead. They'd be crushed, surely, but would they understand? Ella couldn't write a note; they'd never find it and only Frederik might see it. Ella took a deep, shaky breath, and looked down at the ground again.

She'd already said goodbye. That had to be enough. Ella closed her eyes. "I am my own person," She said aloud. It was final. "And this is my decision."

Only the wind could hear. Ella closed her eyes and spread out her arms. This was it. She began to lean forward.

"Your Highness!" So startled, Ella grabbed onto the window frame, stopping her descent. She spun around after getting her footing and gasped.

A man in a familiar red uniform stood in the doorway. Ella recognized him right away as a member of the Royal Guard! Her heart surged with joy; the tables had turned!

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" She cried, running over to him. "Where is my family? Are they safe?"

"They are safe, Your Highness," The Guard said. "Come with me, and I'll brief you on the situation."

Ella followed him down the hallway where he explained that the plan was to evacuate the Royal Family to a secure fortress up north. Frederik had vanished when he heard that the Royal Guard had arrived, but the castle was being scoured all over for him. Horses were already prepared, and they were waiting for Ella to leave.

"You shouldn't have waited for me," Ella said. "It's safer if we all went separately."

"We wanted to move you together, and forgive me for addressing you as the wrong term, Your Majesty," The Guard said solemnly. "My condolences on the King and Queen."

"Thank you," Ella said, remembering them again. She almost began to cry, and stopped herself. She could not do that, not now. "Have you found John and Anthony yet? Frederik took them away, I don't know where they are, but I need to know they're safe."

"The Viscount and the Count?" The Guard repeated. "We have...no word of them."

"Then I need to find them," Ella said determinedly. "They came with me, for me. I need to get them out. They wouldn't leave me."

"My Queen," The Guard said, trying to sound nice. "I'm sorry, but you are the priority here. Your safety is more important. I'm sure they know that."

"Of course they know that!" Ella cried, stopping in her tracks. "They sacrificed themselves so that I wouldn't have to surrender to Frederik alone! They knew full well what would happen! I can't leave them!"

"Your Majesty, I must insist," The soldier frowned. "If you like, I can send a team to search for them."

"I'll go myself," Ella frowned, doing a 180 degree turn and walking back the other way. "I know the castle better than you."

"Your Majesty - !"

"I love them!" The words came flying out of her mouth. "And I won't abandon them." And with that, she ran down the hall.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter sucks and that it's kind of short but I'm a bit pressed for time. My cousins are coming over for the weekend, and I won't get to update until later on this week, so I wanted to get an update in. Thanks to all my readers and new subscribers! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize for last chapter's suckiness, so if you're reading this, thank you. Hopefully this is better ~ Review please!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen-

Ella burst down the halls with the guard on her heels. She threw open doors to rooms, running as fast as she could. Soldiers surrounded her, protecting her, and she felt safe, but so afraid. John and Anthony could be dead, and she would never have gotten to say goodbye.

"Your Majesty!" A soldier called, and by the look on his face, Ella knew he had found them. She ran past him and entered a room. Blood soaked the floor, and lying shirtless and bloody were Anthony and John. Anthony was awake, his red hair sweaty and bloodstained, and Ella saw lash marks down his back. His hands were bound behind him, with tight, black rope.

But John looked a thousand times worse. His back was so covered in gashes you could barely see his skin, and he lay, unmoving, on the floor, his arms free and in front of him. "Ella!" Anthony cried, and she ran straight past him, lifting John's head in her arms.

"No, no, John!" She cried, tears welling in her eyes. John didn't even twitch, and Ella began to sob. She'd lost her parents, and she couldn't believe that she'd lost him too. He couldn't be...dead.

"Your Majesty," A member of the Guard said gently. "We mustn't waste time. We found them, now we must go."

"Shut up!" Ella screamed. "He's dead! Oh my God...he's dead and I never apologized. He doesn't know I forgave him. He doesn't know..." Because deep down, Ella realized her words driven by emotion were true. John had done everything he could to redeem himself, and now he had paid the ultimate sacrifice. For her. "John..." She wept, burying her head in his chest and lamenting. "I love you."

Even her own words shocked her, and Ella realized at that moment that that was what true love was, the ability to forgive. It had just been too late. "Your Majesty," Someone said softly.

"Go away!" She shrieked, overcome. "Let me grieve! Someone tried to protest, but were silenced. Around her, the Guard removed their helmets out of respect. Ella couldn't go on, this being the final straw. She simply had no more energy left, nor the will to keep going. It was over. She curled her fingers in John's blood-soaked hair, weeping into his neck. He would never know.

Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her cheek, and she looked up, her eyes nearly deceiving her. John's eyes had opened, and his hand cupped Ella's face, his thumb catching some of her tears. A small, weak smile played on his lips.

"John?" She asked weakly, blinking to see if he was real. Ella placed her hand over his, still in a stunned shock.

"Ella," He breathed, his voice raspy and sore. Ella smiled broadly, staring down at him.

"I thought you were dead," She breathed, caressing his face. "I honestly thought you had died."

"I know," John breathed. "Ella..."

"We're going to get you out of here," She swore. "My family and I are heading north. You can come with us!"

"Ella..." John said again, and she closed her mouth. "I heard what you said. I heard everything. And I love you too. But you always knew that, didn't you?"

"Always," She breathed, bending down and kissing his lips. There was a relief to it, his familiar touch was a relief and a reason that things were about to get better. Ella forced herself to pull away, and slowly helped him sit up.

"He can't walk much," She dried her eyes and addressed the soldiers. "Will someone prepare a horse and spare several soldiers to accompany him? I want him to go up north to the fortress with us."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Three soldiers jumped to help John, beginning to bind his back with the curtain.

"My Queen," A guardsman approached her, the same one who had saved her from jumping. "I promise he will be well cared for. But you must go with us. The Count of Malloch is able to travel. We must hurry."

"Alright," Ella locked eyes with John and a thousand words passed between them. John nodded, closing his eyes as he was lifted onto a handmade stretcher. "Then we must go."

* * *

The flight through the castle was uneventful, as the Guard's troops raged on, battling the rebels for victory. Ella and Anthony were ushered outside, where a legion of horses awaited, protected by armor and a cluster of men. They all knelt before Ella, and she was helped onto her horse. Once everyone was settled, the Guard member whom she had first met who's name was Richard, saluted her. "You will be home soon enough, my Queen." He said soberly.

Ella hoped so, as she galloped through the ruined, disheveled gardens of her home. The arid smoke stung her nose, and Ella realized how exhausted she was. Once, and only once, did she turn back to look at the castle, to see more and more of it consumed by flames.

Something hardened inside of her, and it was resolve. She knew, no matter how long it took, she would avenge her parent's deaths and take back her kingdom.


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize for not posting in a while, but here is chapter eighteen. This will be the final chapter, but I may decide to do a sequel, I'll see how I feel. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED THIS STORY! ^^ IT WAS A GREAT PLEASURE TO WRITE! Love you all ~**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen-

Ella arrived at the northern fortress early the next morning and embraced her family in a tearful reunion, hugging and holding them all for way too long and way too tightly. After that, she was shown her Queen's quarters, and promptly fell asleep, not waking for two days.

Meanwhile, John was given medical attention, and shown to the infirmary, where he began to recover from his wounds. Nobles from around the kingdom - lords, barons, counts, dukes, and earls - who remained loyal to the monarchy assembled at the fortress, which was heavily guarded. Strategy was spoken of and planned out, but everyone awaited the Queen.

One day, Anthony, who had recuperated nicely, paid Ella a visit, his aura solemn and formal. Although he had never showed it, he was deeply wounded after she had chosen John over him, even unofficially. He appeared before the uncoronated Queen late in the afternoon, dressed in military armor. "Your Majesty," He knelt before her, bowing his head.

"Anthony, it's so good to see you," She smiled warmly, and he rose to his feet. Ella looked exhausted, but still beautiful to him, her long hair undressed and hanging down her back. She looked years older than just nineteen. "Finally, someone who won't be nagging at me as to what to do next."

"I wanted to see how you were doing," He replied. "It seems that not enough people are asking that."

"I'm exhausted," Ella sighed, going outside the room to the balcony overlooking the whole fortress. Anthony dutifully followed. "Everybody wants me to make the big reveal as to what the next offensive is on the insurgents, they want to know when the coronation will be, they want to know when they'll have a king...I just don't know what to tell them, when I don't know myself."

"I thought that you intended to marry the Viscount de Letendre," Anthony said slowly, wanting her more than anything to contradict him.

"Marriage is not a priority of mine," Ella faced him firmly. "I thought that would have been obvious, given the circumstances."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Anthony bowed his head. "I was merely curious." Internally, he whooped with pleasure, excited that she thought this way.

Ella sighed, looking down. "I want the coronation this week," She sighed. "There's no other choice."

"So soon?"

"I've been waiting for too long to do it," Ella ran a hand down her face. "The people need a leader, and I need to step up." She turned around without regards to him and left the balcony, passing through the room and down the hall. Anthony jogged after her.

"Your Majesty, what would you have me do?" He asked, keeping pace with her determined steps. "Shall I notify your family? The other nobles here?"

"Do what you must," She said, her mind somewhere else now. "I'm going to speak with John."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Anthony stepped back, wounded, and watched her go down the hall. He wanted her to need him, to be the one that she could confide in, not John. His chest clenched around his breaking heart, and she disappeared from sight.

* * *

The next day, it was decided that because of the emergency situation, Ella's coronation would be that evening. Upon her request, only her family, John, Anthony and a few of the most powerful of the nobles would be in attendance, and afterwards, she would address the population as a Queen for the first time.

Ella was given the finest gown available, all white and laced with golden thread. Her hair was brushed until it shone, and Alicia stood beside her, as they waited until the Temple was readied. "Are you nervous?" She breathed, taking her sister's hand. Ella turned towards her sister, her eyes filled with sadness.

"I thought I would be much older when I became Queen," She murmured. "I never would have thought...not in a thousand years that things would be like this. That our own countrymen would turn on us like this. Alicia..." Ella's lip quivered, her voice choking with emotion. "I'm not ready to be Queen."

"Yes you are," She folded her sister into her arms, and Ella fought hard not to cry, for fear of ruining her makeup. "You have already proven yourself, and you have thousands of people who are loyal to you, and ready to die in your name. Including me."

"I can't have that power..."

"Then who will?" Alicia asked. "Frederik? Ella, if you give up now, he wins. That's it, and you, me, everything that we know will end."

There was a knock on the door, and the sisters pulled apart. "Come in," Ella said, quickly composing herself, and a servant stood before them.

"The temple is ready, Your Majesty," She bowed to Ella, and then Alicia. "Your Highness." Ella stood up, and gave her sister a long look, then a short nod.

"I am ready," Ella said firmly, and the sisters entered the temple. Ella's head was held high, her face stoic and unreadable as she walked down the long isle. Everyone stood up as she entered the room, but her head remained centered towards the altar, where the high priest stood, holding the crown that had once sat on her father's head. She paused before the altar, and curtsied before the high priest, then climbed up the steps to stand beside him.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Ella!" The high priest declared. His words echoed throughout the temple, which was dead silent. "We are gathered today to witness and attest to Her Royal Highness's coronation. She will assume the title of Queen, and become our most beloved and revered sovereign. Ella, I ask that you kneel."

Ella knelt before the priest, and he took out the anointing oil. "I anoint thee with the sacred oil of your ancestors, in the aspiration that you will become as magnificent a ruler as your predecessors." The golden, creamy oil was drizzled down from Ella's forehead, and she closed her eyes.

"I now pronounce you, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Ella!" The high priest proclaimed, and the oil was wiped from her face, and the crown placed upon her head.

Ella stood, and was met with applause, and then everyone knelt before her, bending their knees and bowing their heads. She felt a surge of pride well up inside of her, and she descended from the altar, her consort following her out of the temple and to the balcony, where thousands had gathered to see the Queen.

"All hail the Queen!" The high priest cried out, and a deafening chorus responded from below.

"All hail the Queen!" The crowd bellowed, and as if in mass unison, all knelt before her. Ella got chills, and braced herself against the balcony with her hands.

"My people, my friends, my family," She projected loud for all to hear. "This announcement should have been a happy one, of wedding bells and celebration. But I stand before you in place of my parents who have been slain in a rebellious attack intended to remove my family from the throne. There are traitors in our Kingdom, traitors who shall stop at nothing to see myself and my family dead. They have been attacking and laying seige to our towns and cities, killing hundreds in the name of senseless violence. They are spreading lies that the monarchy is dead, and striking fear into the hearts of our people with threats.

"I stand before you today to tell you that the monarchy is very much alive, and has no intentions of falling! I take the place of my parents as monarch and take the title of Queen. And as your Queen, I shall lead you in taking back the kingdom, and restoring what is ours by God-given right! We shall punish these treasonists and insurgents and rebuild what they have destroyed!"

There was a deafening roar, and Ella waited until it subsided to continue. "It will not be easy," She said darkly. "Many lives have been lost, and many more shall be. Blood will spill on the meadows of our country, but we must all sacrifice something for this fight. But my beloved people, as your Queen, I shall not hide in a castle and wait these civil wars out. I shall lead the troops into battle and I shall fight alongside every one of you! I am ready to die for my people, my country, so that they might have what they deserve!"

There was thunderous applause, and Ella stood proud, fired up from her speech that had come not from preparation, but from the heart. The crowd began to chant, almost to the beat of an invisible drum...

"All hail the Queen! Long live the Queen!"


End file.
